szlachtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hausnummerierung
'Hausnummerierung und Seelenkonskription in der Habsburgermonarchie' Ordnung der Häuser, Beschreibung der Seelen von Dr. Anton Tantner Gezeichnete Artikel geben die Ansicht des Verfasser wieder und entsprechen nicht immer der Meinung der Redaktionsmehrheit der WIKIa Szlachta. [[Artikel| zurück]] right|50px|QR-Code-Hausnummerierung 80 px|Zitieren-dieses-Artikels Empfohlene Zitierweise Tantner, Anton: „Hausnummerierung und Seelenkonskription in der Habsburgermonarchie. Ordnung der Häuser, Beschreibung der Seelen“, Auszug aus der Dissertation zur Erlangung des Doktorgrades der Philosophie aus dem Fachgebiet Geschichte, eingereicht an der Geistes- und Kulturwissenschaftlichen Fakultät der Universität Wien, Wien, 2004 in: WIKIa Szlachta Onlinefassung; URL: http://www.de.szlachta.wikia.com/, Zugang .. . .. . 201. . Hier Teil 1, Teil 2 in Vorbereitung. Folge der „Aufklärung“ – und immer wieder aktuell wie man den derzeitigen Nachrichten entnehmen kann (Zitat aus dem Text):' „Die Einführung der Hausnummerierung soll demnach als Mittel zur Verbrechensbekämpfung angepriesen werden, ein Argument, dass die Einführung neuer Kontrolltechniken oft begleitet.“' 0. VORWORT 1. RÜCKBLICKE UND SEITENBLICKE 1.0. MATERIAL, HISTORIOGRAPHIE UND METHODE 1.0.1. Das historische Material 1.0.2. Von der Datenpublikation zur Analyse der Klassifikation: Zur Historiographie der österreichischen Volkszählungen 1.0. 3.Zur Methode 1.1. EXPERIMENTIERFELDER FÜR REGISTRIERUNGSTECHNIKEN 1.1.1. Konskriptionen zur Sortier- und Skartierung der Juden 1.1.2. Gegenreformatorische Bevölkerungsaufnahmen 1.1.3. Hofeinquartierung,policeyliche Hausbeschreibungen und Hausnummerierung: Wien, Prag, Triest 1.2. DIE MÜHEN DER REGELMÄSSIGKEIT 1.2.1. Die Seelenkonskriptionen von 1753-1761 1.2.2. Hohe Ansprüche in einem Jahrzehnt der Statistik: Die Reform von 1762 1.2.3. Schuldensteuer und Hausnummerierung 1.3. KONSKRIPTIONEN UND HAUSNUMMERN ANDERSWO 1.3.1. Ungarn, Tirol und Vorderösterreich 1.3.2. Von Madrid bis Venedig: Triumph der Hausnummern II. DAS GESCHÄFT, EINE MACHINE : 1770-1772 11.1. EINE KONZERTIERTE AKTION 11.1.1. Obrazivost, 15./16. November 1770 11.1.2. Der Feder-Krieg um die Einführung des Konskriptionssystems 11.1.3. Der Instanzenweg der Seelen 11.1.4. Das Vorwissen der Behörde: Extrahierung der Kirchenbücher 11.2. ADRESSIERUNG, PARZELLIERUNG UND MATERIALITÄT DES MEDIUMS 11.2.1. Produktion und Formatierung des Datenträgers 11.2.2. Parzellierung des Raums: Die Einrichtung der Nummerierungsabschnitte 11.2.3. Der wahre Name: Benennung der Seelen, Benennung der Orte 11.2.4. Die Farbe der Hausnummern 11.2.5. Wegweiser, Ortsschilder und das Problem der Communicationen 11.3. DIE SUBJEKTE 11.3.1. Das Personal: Aufstellung, Bezahlung und Arbeitsbedingungen 11.3.2. Agenten im Dorf 11.3.3. Die Registrierten: Befragung des Volcks 11.4. DIE KRUX DER KLASSIFIKATION 11.4.1. Was ist ein Haus? 11.4.2. Männliches, weibliches, jüdisches Geschlecht? 11.4.3. Die Hausnummer des Hermaphroditen 11.4.4. Jüdische Seelen und Juden Häuser 11.4.5. Weitere Kategorien: Alter, Qualification, Sprache 11.4.6. Bewegung, Migration und Klassifikation: Der Versuch der Stillstellung der Zeit 11.5. WIDERSTAND UND ANEIGNUNG 11.5.1. Renitente Adlige und maulende Mönche 11.5.2. Die widrigen Begriffe des Volcks 11.5.3. Aneignung: Die Klagen des Volcks und der Gebrauch der Hausnummern II.6. LOKALES UND FINALES 11.6.1. Die Anmerkungs-Zugabe: Die Geburt der Politischen Anmerkungen aus dem Geist der Klage 11.6.2. Von Böhmen bis Krain: Lokale Eckdaten 11.6.3. Das fehlende Hauptsummarium und das unaufhörliche Wuchern des Papiers 11.6.4. Zirkulation, Veröffentlichung und Verwendung der Ergebnisse III. REKAPITULATIONEN UND AUSBLICKE 111.1. DIE HEMMUNGEN DER MACHINE 111.1.1. Vom Übel der Langsamkeit 111.1.2. Störfälle der Benennung 111.1.3. Störfälle der Adressierung 111.1.4. Störfälle der Tabellierung 111.1.5. Über den Nutzen einer Beschäftigung mit Störfällen für eine Geschichtsschreibung 111.2. MÜHSAL UND WAHN 111.2.1. Die Tabellenklage 111.2.2. Die Klagen des Personals 111.2.3. Der Wille zur Beschleunigung 111.2.4. Wahn 111.3. VERMISCHUNGEN 111.3.1. Ein kaiserlicher Imperativ: Vermischung (...) vermeiden 111.3.2. Vermischte Verrichtungen, concertirte Aktionen 217 111.3.3. Vermischte Untertanen 219 111.3.4. Vermischte Orte 111.3.5. Vermischte Kreise, Länder und Staaten 111.3.6. Vermischte Familien 111.3.7. Vermischte Namen, Religionen und Buchstaben 111.3.8. Vermischung und Tabelle 111.3.9. Vermischung und Hausnummerierung 111.4. AUSBLICKE 111.4.1. Probleme, die bleiben 111.4.2. Unordnung und Beharrlichkeit der Konskriptionsnummern 111.4.3. Ein militärischer Wohlfahrtsstaat? IV. ANHANG ''' IV.1. Tabellenverzeichnis IV.2. Historisches Material IV.3. Literatur und gedrucktes historisches Material '''0. Vorwort Im Zentrum der vorliegenden Arbeit steht die in den westlichen Ländern der Habsburgermonarchie durchgeführte Seelenkonskription und Hausnummerierung von 1770/72. Besondere Beachtung finden dabei die immensen Schwierigkeiten, mit denen die Kommissare bei der Durchführung ihres aufwändigen Geschäfts zu kämpfen hatten. Ergänzt wird dieser detaillierte Blick auf die mehrere Jahre dauernde Aktion um Rückblicke und Ausblicke, die zum einen die Vorgeschichte der Seelenkonskriptionen beleuchten, zum anderen aber deren langes Nachwirken behandeln. Wissenschaftliche Arbeit ist nicht möglich ohne die Unterstützung anderer, was nicht zu¬letzt für diese Arbeit gilt. Für ihre Anregungen, Hilfe und nicht zuletzt Hinweise auf historische Hausnummern danke ich — in alphabetischer Reihenfolge — Ralph Andraschek- Holzer, Christian Aspalter, Thomas Baar, Gerhard Dabringer, Thomas Dostal, Andrea Ellmeier, Stefan Eminger, Claire Fredj, Elisabeth Frysak, Martina Fuchs, Martina Grečen- kova, Annette Grindl, Michael Hochedlinger, meiner Lebensgefährtin Bettina Kann, Ale¬xander Klose, Ulrike Krampl, Achim Landwehr, Margareth Lanzinger, Meike Lauggas, Gottfried Libor, Peter Mahr, Elisabeth Malleier, Wilfried Matzke, Eduard Maur, Josef Pau¬ser, Susanne Pils, Klaus Ratschiller, Ramon Reichert, Edith Saurer, Martin Scheutz, Sabine Schweitzer, meinen Eltern Anton und Leopoldine Tantner, Oswald Überegger, Natascha Vittorelli, Karl Vocelka und Mario Wimmer. Am Ende dieses Vorworts sei noch der Hinweis gestattet, dass eine „Fortsetzung" dieser Arbeit im Internet zu finden ist, in Form einer „Galerie der Hausnummern". Diese Galerie präsentiert Fotos von mehr als hundert historischen Hausnummern vorwiegend aus Ort¬schaften und Städten der ehemaligen Habsburgermonarchie; ihre Adresse lautet: http://homepage.univie.ac.at/anton.tantner/hausnummern I. Rückblicke und Seitenblicke I.0. Material, Historiographie und Methode I.0.1. Das historische Material Zum Erbe der Geschichtswissenschaften vergangener Jahrhunderte zählt nicht zuletzt der Umgang mit dem Begriff der „Quelle". Nur selten werden dessen Implikationen reflektiert, wird den unterschiedlichen Möglichkeiten nachgegangen, „Quelle als Metapher" zu denken, einer Metapher, die mal ins trübe oder klare Wasser, mal zum gottgeschaffenen Leben und mal ins polarisierte Licht führen kann und doch zumeist nur der Abgrenzung der Geschichtswissenschaft insbesondere von der Philosophie dient. In dieser Arbeit sollen derlei Implikationen vermieden werden; auch eine mit Begriff der Quelle verbundene Suche nach den „Ursprüngen" der Konskription ist nicht beabsichtigt. Nicht „im Namen der Quelle" soll hier gesprochen werden, denn diese Rede dient zumeist einer unproduktiven Abgrenzung gegenüber anderen Disziplinen; stattdessen wird als Hilfskonstruktion eine nüchterne, von keinem anderen als Johann Gustav Droysen angeregte Terminologie gewählt. Droysen unterschied bekanntlich (nichtintentionale) „Überreste", zu denen er nicht zuletzt die Akten zählte, von (intentionalen) „Quellen"; als Überschneidung beider Formen bezeichnete er die „Denkmale". Als Überbegriff verwendete er den schlichten Begriff der „Materialien zu historischer Forschung" oder den des „historischen Materials". Bei all dieser Nüchternheit soll eines nicht geleugnet werden: Die Faszination, die von der Beschäftigung mit Archivmaterialien genauso ausgeht wie von der Suche nach immer mehr, vielleicht verschollenen Akten, die unter einer vielleicht schwer zu erratenden Signatur abgelegt sein könnten. Zu den Aufgaben der Geschichtswissenschaften zählt auch die Dokumentation von nicht mehr vorhandenem Material sowie den Umstände seines Verschwindens; daher stehen am Beginn dieses Abschnitts über das historische Material dieser Arbeit zwei Zitate aus Akten des Bestands Hofkanzlei im Wiener Allgemeinen Verwaltungsarchiv, die dieses Verschwinden nicht besser markieren könnten. Das erste Zitat lautet: Karton 449 {...} 8 Böhmen {...} pnh 1770 {...} gschein v. 7.Juli 1854 dem {...} ium für Kan. Adj. J. V. Goehlert im {...} hnt worden. {...} Revision am 14.III.1917 abgängig — Die Auslassungen in den geschwungenen Klammern kennzeichnen jene Brandverluste bzw. -schäden, die dieses nachträglich zu den Akten gelegte Blatt durch den Brand des Justizpalasts am 15. Juli 1927 erlitten hat. Dieser Brand, so dramatisch er war, wirkte sich auf den temporär gelagerten Bestand der Hofkanzlei weniger schlimm aus als die 1945 erfolgte Zerstörung der Staatsratsakten: Die meisten der 1927 im Bestand der Hofkanzlei vorhandenen Akten sind heute noch konsultierbar. Sie sind zuweilen zwar nur mühsam zu entziffern, die Textverluste können jedoch mit Hilfe von Abschriften, Konzepten oder in anderen Archiven befindlichen Ausfertigungen oft vollständig rekonstruiert werden. Der zitierte Akt trägt aber nicht nur die äußeren Spuren eines Verlustes, die noch vorhandenen Textstücke dokumentieren einen weiteren Verlust, der durch das folgende, zweite Zitat noch einmal verdeutlicht wird: Karton 449 IVA 8 Böhmen {...} oct. 1771 Laut Empfangsschein v. 7. Juli 1854 dem Handelsministerium entlehnt für Konz. Adjunkten J.V. Goehlert im stat. Büro Bei Revision am 14.3.1917 abgängig Protokollvermerk im böhm. Protokoll — Jenseits der erwähnten Verluste von 1927 und 1945 können somit zwei weitere Faktoren für das Verschwinden von bereits in Archiven gespeicherten Überresten verantwortlich gemacht werden: Zum einen nämlich die Sammelwut übereifriger Statistiker bzw. Statistikhistoriker des 19. Jahrhunderts. Dies gilt explizit für den erwähnten Johann Vincenz Goehlert: Er hatte anlässlich des 100-Jahrjubiläums der Seelenkonskription von 1754 zwei Beiträge zu deren Geschichte veröffentlicht und die dafür angeforderten Akten wahrscheinlich nie zurückgestellt. Auch im Namen eines anderen Statistikers, nämlich des damaligen Vorgesetzten Goehlerts und Direktors der k. k. Statistischen Central-Commission, Karl Freiherr von Czoernig wurden Akten entlehnt und nie zurückgegeben.9 Mehr als 50 Jahre später forschte ein weiterer, diesmal im Umgang mit Akten behutsamerer Historiker zur Geschichte der Volkszählungen: Henryk M. Großmann recherchierte um 1910 auch in der k. k. statistischen Central-Commission und fand dort Akten aus dem 18. Jahrhundert. Es ist mir nicht mit Sicherheit bekannt, ob es sich bei diesen von Großmann zitierten Akten um dieselben handelt, die seine säumigen Vorgänger vergessen hatten zurückzustellen, die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist jedoch relativ hoch. Sicher ist nur, dass nach Aussagen von Mitarbeitern der Statistik Austria — der Nachfolgebehörde der k.k. statistischen Central-Commission — diese Akten heute nicht mehr existieren: Ein Archiv gibt es nicht mehr, die Bibliothek bewahrt abgesehen von einem mit 4. Februar 1774 datierten Patent nur jenen berühmten, von Kaiser Franz Joseph ausgefüllten „Anzeigezettel" der Volkszählung von 1900, in dem die Berufsbezeichnung „selbständiger Beamter" auftaucht. Die Vermutung, dass — und dies wäre der zweite Faktor für den Verlust von historischen Material — archivarische Nachlässigkeit im 1921 neugegründeten Bundesamt für Statistik das Verschwinden der genannten Akten bedingte, ist nur zu gerechtfertigt, war die amtliche Statistik der 1. Republik doch mit anderen Aufgaben als denen einer Nachlassverwaltung der Monarchie beschäftigt. Und dennoch, trotz all der genannten Verluste: Wer sich mit den Seelenkonskriptionen beschäftigt, wird nicht über den Mangel an historischem Material, insbesondere an Akten, klagen können. Der neuzeitliche Staat, der sich gerade durch Durchführung von Enqueten, Volkszählungen und Landesaufnahmen formierte, unterließ es nicht, die genannten Aktionen penibel zu dokumentieren. Dazu kommt, dass an den Seelenkonskriptionen — einer „konzertierten" Aktion — mehrere Behörden mit teils beträchtlichem Aufwand beteiligt waren. Derlei Erhebungen hatten unterschiedlichen Zwecken zu dienen, militärischen, fiskalischen und policeylichen, und die Vielfalt der Zwecke findet ihre Entsprechung in der Vielfalt der aktenproduzierenden Behörden. Eine erste Suche in den üblichen archivarischen Behelfen, seien sie gedruckt und in Bibliotheken greifbar, seien sie nur zum Gebrauch in den jeweiligen Archiven selbst vorhanden, wird daher schnell fündig: Die Seelenkonskriptionen wurden zumeist auch von den zeitgenössischen Behörden als eigenständige, zum Teil neue Aufgabe wahrgenommen, was bedingte, dass die betreffenden Akten zumeist als geschlossener Bestand aufbewahrt und überliefert wurden. Ein mühsames Nachdenken, unter welchen zeitgenössisch oder von späteren Archivarinnen vergebenen Ordnungsbegriffen die gesuchten Akten denn nun zu finden seien, entfällt daher zumindest am Anfang der Recherche, Schlagwörter wie „(Seelen-) Konskription/Conscription", „Volkszählung" oder „Haus-/Häusernum (m)erierung" führen schnell ans Ziel. Auch die frustrierende Erfahrung, mit viel Zeitaufwand und geringem Ergebnis eine große Anzahl von Indizes oder Kartons durchgeforstet zu haben, zählt zu den Ausnahmen, eher ist es die überwältigende Menge der erhaltenen, aufschlussreichen Überreste, die herausfordert und zeitweise überfordert. Ein Typus historischen Materials, dem frühere Generationen von Statistikerinnen und Historikerinnen viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkten, waren die jeweiligen in Tabellenform gegossenen Endergebnisse, die über die Zahl der in den erfassten Ländern der Monarchie lebenden Menschen informierten. Sie liegen zumeist veröffentlicht vor; auch hier gilt, dass die Originale zuweilen verschollen sind. Sie waren nicht nur für die historische Sozialwissenschaft der 1970er Jahre, sondern auch zeitgenössisch von Bedeutung, zum Beispiel für die Repartition von Rekrutenzahlen auf die Länder oder aber für die Festlegung der Höhe der in den jeweiligen Ländern zu erhebenden Steuern. Interessanter als die jeweiligen genauen Zahlen zu eruieren oder gar neu zu berechnen ist es, der Frage nachzugehen, wer wann und warum von diesen Zahlen welche Kenntnis hatte, denn die Ergebnisse der frühneuzeitlichen Bevölkerungszählungen waren sehr begehrt: Da diese in der Regel geheim gehalten wurden, bemühten sich die Botschafter und Agenten anderer Staaten, diese Informationen auf legalen oder illegalen Wegen in Erfahrung zu bringen. Dabei kann durchaus vermutet werden, dass habsburgische Beamte absichtlich gefälschte, z. B. überhöhte Zahlen in Umlauf brachten, um in anderen Staaten die Bevölkerungsgröße sowie die daraus resultierende Stärke der Armee als möglichst hoch erscheinen zu lassen. Interesse an den Errungenschaften habsburgischer Statistik zeigten im übrigen nicht nur Beamte, Politiker und Regenten anderer Staaten; auch die im Entstehen begriffene bürgerliche Öffentlichkeit verlangte nach Aufklärung über jene Zahlen, die nach allgemeiner Auffassung über die Kraft und Grundlage der Staaten Rechenschaft geben sollten. Dieses Begehren sollte insbesondere durch den Aufklärer August Ludwig Schlözer gestillt werden: Gleich im ersten Jahrgang seines bekannten „Briefwechsel" erschien 1775 unter anderem ein Ergebnis der böhmischen Seelenkonskription; die im Jahr darauf folgende Veröffentlichung der Ergebnisse der gesamten österreichischen Monarchie kommentierte Schlözer mit der Einsicht, dass es sich dabei um eine fürchterliche Macht handle. An dieser Stelle soll jedoch betont werden, dass die Endergebnisse weniger wichtig waren als der Weg, der dorthin führte. Die Seelenkonskription war schon bei ihrer Einführung so aufsehenerregend, dass ausländische Gesandte es als notwendig erachteten, ihre vorgesetzten Behörden davon in Kenntnis setzten; wenn in Wien die Häuser nummeriert wurden, blieb dies auch den europäischen Staatskanzleien nicht verborgen. In seinen Konsequenzen für die Monarchie nicht zu unterschätzen ist insbesondere der Umstand, dass die Seelenkonskriptionen das Band zwischen Untertan und Souverän neu knüpften, beziehungsweise, anders formuliert, einen — nicht nur einseitigen! — Adressierungskanal zwischen den genannten zwei Subjekten installierten. In der Folge wird diesem Weg von Untertan zu Souverän mit Hinblick darauf nachgegangen werden, welches Schriftstücke dabei jeweils produziert wurden: Denn nicht nur die registrierenden Behörden, auch die registrierten Untertanen hinterließen historisches Material, das allerdings nur mühsam aufzufinden ist. Abgesehen von den mündlichen Aussagen, die von den mit der Konskription beauftragten Beamten und Militärs erfragt und in die Konskriptions formulare niedergeschrieben wurden, abgesehen von den Beschwerden, die die Militärs in den Politischen Anmerkungen dokumentierten, ist die Existenz von Egodokumenten und „Volksliedern", die die Konskription thematisierten, zumindest in je einem Fall bekannt. Grundherrschaften, städtische Verwaltungsbehörden und Pfarren waren akten- und dokumentenproduzierende Institutionen, die das engste und dauerhafteste Naheverhältnis zu den Registrierten aufwiesen. Die beiden zuerst genannten waren teils direkt, teils indirekt am Konskriptionsgeschäft beteiligt, je nach Überlieferung kann eine Suche in den entsprechenden Archiven demnach fündig werden. Was die Pfarrer anbelangt, die ihre Matriken im Rahmen der Konskription von 1770/71 an die Kreisämter einschicken mussten, so ist belegt, dass sie die Durchführung der Aktion zuweilen in ihren Pfarrchroniken festhielten. Unmittelbaren Kontakt zu den erfassten Subjekten hatten die sogenannten „Lokalkommissionen", das heißt jene aus militärischen und „politischen" Beamten bzw. Schreibern zusammengesetzten Gruppen von fünf Männern, die vom jeweiligen Kreisamt aus eine zugewiesene Anzahl von Ortschaften zu bereisen hatten und dort die Beschreibung der Seelen wie die Nummerierung der Häuser vornahmen. Diese Kommissionen hatten den Auftrag, das Kreisamt von jedem Ortswechsel zu informieren und regelmäßig mittels Militärordonanzen oder Kreisboten die ausgefüllten Formulare einzusenden; erste Anlaufstellen bei einer Suche nach diesem Schriftwechsel wären demgemäß die Archivbestände der jeweiligen Kreisämter, doch sind diese Bestände, wenn überhaupt, nur selten für diese frühe Zeit überliefert. Die Tätigkeit der nächsthöheren Ebene, nämlich der bei den Kreisämtern eingerichteten „Kreiskommissionen" ist aktenmäßig besser dokumentiert: Die Schreiben der Kreishauptmänner sind zum Teil in den Landesarchiven erhalten. Spuren des Konskriptionsgeschehens auf dieser Ebene haben sich auch in den Kirchenbüchern erhalten: In den Matriken dieser Jahre ist in der Regel ein Eintrag über die stattgefundene „Extrahierung" zu erwarten. Aufgabe der Kreiskommissionen war nämlich unter anderen, noch vor der eigentlichen Beschreibungsarbeit in den Dörfern zu Kontrollzwecken die Namen der geborenen, gestorbenen oder verheirateten Männer aus den Matriken in eigene Verzeichnisse einzutragen, zu „extrahieren", und ebendies wurde auch in den Matriken festgehalten. Bei der jeweiligen Landesstelle war die sogenannte „Konskriptionskommission" eingerichtet, die aus Vertretern der Landesstelle, des zuständigen Generalkommandos und zuweilen der Stände zusammengesetzt war. Hier wurden die von den untergeordneten Kreiskommissionen einberichteten Problemfälle behandelt, von hier aus wurden Produktion des benötigten Papiers sowie der Druck und Versand der benötigten Formulare organisiert. Diese Kommissionen hatten über ihre Sitzungen Protokolle anzufertigen und jeweils an die Zentralstellen, das heißt Hofkanzlei und Hofkriegsrat, einzuschicken, wo dieses sehr ergiebige Material zwar nicht vollzählig, aber doch zu einem großen Teil erhalten blieb. Der interne Aktenlauf sowie weitere aufschlussreiche Überreste sind naheliegenderweise in den Archivbeständen der jeweiligen Länderstellen aufbewahrt, wobei generell gilt, dass die tschechischen Archive ergiebiger sind als die österreichischen. Den Ständen kam in den Ländern bei der Seelenkonskription eine eher marginale Rolle zu, trotzdem kann eine Suche in ihren Archiven erfolgreich sein; ähnliches gilt im Falle der erzbischöflichen Ordinariate. Für das Verständnis der Seelenkonskription von 1770/71 unerlässlich zu wissen notwendig ist es, dass nicht nur ein einziger offizieller Kanal zwischen der Kreis- und der Länderebene existierte: Neben dem geschilderten Kommunikationsfluss zwischen Kreiskommissionen und Konskriptions-kommissionen bei der Landesstelle gab es einen zusätzlichen, der sich einer ausschließlich militärischen Infrastruktur bedienen konnte: Die von den einzelnen Regimentern zu den Kreiskommissionen abbestellten Offiziere und Schreiber waren schließlich in erster Linie dem jeweiligen Generalkommando verpflichtet und verfügten somit über die Möglichkeit, ohne Wissen der Kreishauptmänner ihrer vorgesetzten Stelle Berichte und Beobachtungen mitzuteilen; es war im Ermessen des Generalkommandos, diese Informationen an die hierarchisch gleichberechtigte Landesstelle weiterzuleiten oder aber gleich an den Hofkriegsrat in Wien einzuberichten. Diese Gelegenheit, die lokalen „politischen" Behörden zu umgehen, wurde des öfteren von der militärischen Seite benützt, was dazu führen konnte, dass Konflikte, die zumindest auf ersten Blick recht banal anmuten und z. B. auf Kreisebene zwischen Militärs und Kreishauptleuten ausgefochten wurden, bis nach Wien weitergetragen wurden. Die Potentiale dieser Parallelstruktur scheinen den beteiligten Behörden sowie der Kaiserin und ihrem Mitregenten am Anfang noch nicht vollends bewusst gewesen zu sein; erst einige Monate nach ihrer Installation wurde sie gezielt ausgenützt: Es waren die Militärs, die damit beauftragt wurden, ihre Beobachtungen über die soziale Lage der konskribierten Bevölkerung als sogenannte Politische Anmerkungen dem Hofkriegsrat vorzulegen, mit dem expliziten Auftrag, dies vor den Beamten der Kreisämter und Landesstellen geheim zu halten. Nun aber zu den in Wien ansässigen Zentralstellen. Die meisten der auf der Länderebene produzierten Protokolle, Anfragen sowie auch Ergebnisse wurden in zweifacher Ausfertigung eingeschickt, nämlich an die zwei obersten für die Konskription zuständigen Hofstellen: Hofkanzlei und Hofkriegsrat. Auch umgekehrt wurden getrennte Kommunikationskanäle benützt: Die Instruktionen für die Konskription, die Vorlagen für die zu druckenden Formulare sowie allfällige Hofdekrete und Reskripte wurden von der Hofkanzlei an die Länderstellen und vom Hofkriegsrat an die Generalkommandos übermittelt, was die Überlieferungschancen der einzelnen Schriftstücke beträchtlich erhöhte. Auch für die Zentralstellen gilt, dass die wichtigsten Akten schnell aufzufinden sind, da sie unter eigenen Signaturen bzw. Rubriken abgelegt wurden. Für den Bestand der Hofkanzlei ist dabei zu berücksichtigen, dass mit der Durchsicht der mit der Signatur IV.A.8 versehenen Akten zu „Politische Konskription & Häusernumerierung 1748— 1827" die Arbeit keineswegs abgeschlossen ist: Auch unter Ordnungsbegriffen wie Polizeisachen, Landesbereisung, k. k. Gubernien und Regierungen, Tauf-, Trau- und Sterberegister, Anstalten gegen Krankheiten, Judensachen, Schuldensteuer, Tabakmonopol und nicht zuletzt Rekrutierung finden sich wichtige, die Konskription betreffende Akten. Die Vielfalt dieser Aufzählung belegt auch, in wie viele Teilbereiche der Verwaltung wie des Sozialen die Konskription hineinspielte. Zumindest eine weitere Hofstelle, nämlich die Hofkammer, muss im Rahmen der Konskription ebenfalls erwähnt werden: Da ihre Beamten für die Abwicklung der Finanzierung dieser Aktion zuständig war, geben die hier befindlichen Akten insbesondere Aufschlüsse über die Kosten des mühsamen Werks; darüber hinaus finden sich hier Reaktionen auf in Gewerbe und Kommerz einschlagende Punkte der Politischen Anmerkungen. Die in Zusammenhang mit der Konskription erlassenen Gesetze finden sich nicht nur in mal gedruckter, mal ungedruckter Form in den Beständen der Hof- und Länderstellen, sondern zuweilen auch in den einschlägigen Gesetzessammlungen veröffentlicht. Wer die von Hempel-Kürsinger erstellten Indexbände zur von Kropatschek herausgegebenen Sammlung durchsieht, wird knapp 300 Einträge finden können, die mit „Conscription" beginnen, womit keineswegs alle Gesetzestexte abgedeckt sind. Das höchste in der Monarchie den Souverän beratende Gremium war der 1761 eingerichtete Staatsrat; hier wurden die von den Hofstellen in wichtigen Angelegenheiten verfassten Vorträge behandelt und mit kaiserlicher Resolution erledigt. Dies gilt für die Konskription betreffende Gesetzesentwürfe genauso wie für die Zählungsergebnisse der einzelnen Länder sowie für die Politischen Anmerkungen. Die Akten sind in der überwiegenden Mehrzahl zerstört, die erhaltenen Staatsratsprotokolle geben aber auch in ihrer Kürze wichtige Hinweise auf den Zeitpunkt von Entscheidungsfindungen und dokumentieren manche ansonsten verlorengegangene Resolution. Was den Entscheidungsfindungs-prozess selbst anbelangt, so spielte sich dieser nicht nur im Staatsrat ab, sondern vor allem in direkter, mündlicher wie schriftlicher Kommunikation zwischen Souverän, Beratern und leitenden Ministern und Militärs: Der Einführung des Konskriptionssystems vorausgegangen waren bereits im Siebenjährigen Krieg einsetzende Debatten, in denen nicht zuletzt Staatskanzler Kaunitz mit umfangreichen Schriftsätzen und Memoranden Widerstand gegen die aus seiner Sicht bedenklichen Forderungen der Militärs leistete. Für den Souverän gilt wiederum, dass er im behandelten Zeitraum in sich gespalten war: Die genannten Resolutionen wurden changierend von Maria Theresia und von ihrem nicht zuletzt für Militärangele-genheiten zuständigen Mitregenten Joseph II. — auch „der Andere" genannt — gezeichnet. Das groß geschriebene „Ich" der Resolutionen und Handbillets konnte sich somit auf zwei verschiedene Subjekte beziehen, die kein Hehl aus ihren Besitzansprüchen machten: Da ICH nach reifer Erwegung (...) überzeuget bin, daß die Einführung des neuen Recroutirungs-Systeme (...) MEINEN Staaten, Ständen, und Unterthanen gemein Nützlich und fürträglich seye, so lautet die Einleitung einer der wichtigsten und längsten Resolutionen, die im Zusammenhang mit den Diskussionen um die Einführung des neuen Konskriptionssystems erlassen wurde. Diese Besitzansprüche werden, so meine These, durch Historikerinnen reproduziert, wenn sie im Gespräch über ihre Arbeitsgebiete — seltener in gedruckten Veröffentlichungen — zu ähnlichen Formulierungen greifen, wenn in ihrer Rede „meine Handwerker", „meine Bäuerinnen" oder gar „meine Quellen" auftauchen; nur zu konsequent leitet sich aus letzterer Formulierung die nicht nur vom eingangs erwähnten Goehlert betriebene Privatisierung oder gar Unterschlagung öffentlichen historischen Materials ab. Auf Ebene des Souveräns wurden aber nicht nur Schriftstücke produziert, die Handlungen untergeordneter Behörden zur Folge haben sollten. Auch das auf das Staatswesen gerichtete Imaginäre wurde schriftlich festgehalten: Kaiserliche Herrschaftsutopien, von Joseph II. mal in Form von sogenannten Träumen (zeitgenössisch: Reveries), mal als Memoranden, mal als Briefe formuliert, dienten der eigenen Selbstvergewisserung und zirkulierten zumindest im engsten Familienkreis. Auf eine knappe Formel gebracht, kann anhand solcher Dokumente behauptet werden, dass die josephinischen Reformpläne — und die Seelenkonskription mitsamt der Hausnummerierung war ein wesentlicher Bestandteil davon — auf die Schaffung eines militärischen Wohlfahrtsstaates abzielten. I.0.2. Von der Datenpublikation zur Analyse der Klassifikation: Zur Historiographie der Konskription und Hausnummerierung Die Beschäftigung mit der Konskription setzte bereits zeitgenössisch, noch während der Regierungszeit Josephs II. ein: So veröffentlichte der böhmische Statistiker Joseph Anton Stephan Ritter von Riegger ab 1787 eine Zeitschrift namens „Materialien zur alten und neuen Statistik von Böhmen", in deren ersten Heft er auf Gesetze und Patente verwies, mit denen die Konskription angeordnet wurde und die er teils auch im Wortlaut abdruckte; insbesondere standen ihm die Instruktionen zur Konskription von 1777 zur Verfügung, die er vollständig veröffentlichte. Riegger schrieb jedoch keine Geschichte der Konskription, sondern war, wie so viele nach ihm, insbesondere an den Daten interessiert: Er veröffentlichte einen Artikel über Schätzungen der Einwohnerinnenzahl Böhmens und in der Folge Ergebnisse der Konskriptionen der 1760er und 1770er Jahre, wobei er angab, dass ihm die Tabellen der Jahre 1769 bis 1771 nicht vorlagen. Auch der tschechische Historiker František Palacky war mehr an einer Publikation der Ergebnisse als an einer Beschäftigung mit den Fragen der Durchführung der Konskription interessiert, als er Ende der 1820er Jahre Gelegenheit hatte, in verschiedene Prager Registraturen — nämlich die Registratur des k. k. Militärkommandos, in die k. k. Gubernialregistratur sowie in die k.k. Provincial-Staatsbuchhaltung — Einsicht zu nehmen und dort nach den Bevölkerungstabellen der vergangenen Jahrzehnte forschte. Genauso wie sein Vorgänger konnte er die Tabellen der Jahre 1769 bis 1771 nicht finden und musste darüber hinaus feststellen, dass die Ergebnisse der Jahre 1777 bis 1779 fehlten. In Wiener Zentralstellen — mit den bereits erwähnten desaströsen Folgen — recherchierte der Statistiker Johann Vincenz Goehlert, um 1854/55 seine Aufsätze zur Bevölkerungsentwicklung in der Habsburgermonarchie zu veröffentlichen. In seinen Beiträgen ging er zumindest in Ansätzen auch auf die Bestimmungen zur Durchführung der Konskription ein, beschäftigte sich also nicht nur mit den Ergebnissen, sondern auch mit zeitgenössischen Berichten und versuchte, die Volkszählungen hinsichtlich ihrer Vertrauenswürdigkeit einzuschätzen, wobei er insbesondere der ersten von 1754 hohen Aussagewert zugestand. Goehlert sollte in der Folge eine große Anzahl von Artikeln zur Geschichte der habsburgischen Statistik veröffentlichen, darunter Aufsätze zu Volkszählungser-gebnissen in der Steiermark, in Krain sowie in Tirol und Vorarlberg. Oft beschränkte er sich darauf, Ergebnisse oder Akten abzudrucken, wobei er dafür sorgte, dass so wichtige Dokumente wie die Anmerkungen des Gubernialrats Ceschi zur böhmischen Seelenbeschreibung von 1768 veröffentlicht wurden; die Politischen Anmerkungen zu Böhmen wurden von ihm zwar nicht vollständig publiziert, aber zumindest in referierender Weise abgedruckt. Mit Adolf Ficker gab es einen weiteren Mitarbeiter der administrativen Statistik — seit 1864 war er Direktor der statistischen Central-Commission —, der sich mit der Gesichte der Statistik in der Habsburgermonarchie beschäftigte. So ausführlich er in seinen Schriften die Bestimmungen aus dem 19. Jahrhundert behandelte, den Konskriptionen des 18. Jahrhunderts widmete er nur wenig Raum; immerhin legte er den Schwerpunkt nicht mehr auf die Ergebnisse, sondern auf die Durchführungsbestimmungen, die er detailliert beschrieb. Naheliegenderweise wurde die Konskription auch aus militärgeschichtlicher Perspektive sowie in Biographien von jenen Akteuren behandelt, die maßgeblich an den Debatten um die Einführung des Konskriptionssystems beteiligt waren; Schriften, die sich mit der Militärgeschichte der Habsburgermonarchie und insbesondere mit der Heeresergänzung beschäftigen, beinhalten in der Regel auch einen Abschnitt zum Konskriptionssystem, mal kürzer, mal, wie in Paul von Mitrofanovs Biographie Josephs II. ausführlicher. Letzterer gibt zwar nur einen sehr gerafften Überblick zur Einführung des Konskriptions- und Werbbezirkssystems, behandelte dafür aber umso ausführlicher den Widerstand dagegen, wobei er auf Tirol und Ungarn besonders viel Augenmerk legte. Mit Franz Szabos Kaunitz-Biographie liegt eine Darstellung des erbitterten Widerstands des Staatskanzlers gegen die Konskription vor, während Edith Kotasek in ihrer Biographie des Hofkriegsratspräsidenten Lacy den Befürworter des neuen Rekrutierungssystems porträtiert. Auch jüngere militärgeschichtliche Arbeiten widmen sich der Konskription, wobei insbesondere Michael Hochedlingers noch nicht abgeschlossenes Publikationsprojekt zur Geschichte der Heeresaufbringung der Habsburgermonarchie in der zweiten Hälfte des 18. Jahrhunderts hervorzuheben ist. Hochedlingers Arbeiten sind auch deswegen erwähnenswert, weil sie sich über den rein militärgeschichtlichen Zugang hinaus mit sozialhistorischen Fragestellungen befassen. Die klassischen Arbeiten zur Geschichte der Konskriptionen erschienen noch zu Zeiten der Habsburgermonarchie: Bei Alfred Gürtlers viel zitiertem Buch über die theresianischen und josephinischen Volkszählungen handelte es sich im wesentlichen um eine Abschrift und Zusammenfassung normativer Texte, die großteils nicht auf eigener Recherche beruhte. Gürtler griff auf Materialien zurück, die Heinrich Liebhart, Student im statistischen Seminar von Ernst Mischler, gemeinsam mit Fritz Rottmayer zusammengestellt hatte. Laut eigener Angabe konnte Liebhart die geplante Arbeit wegen einer Erkrankung zunächst nicht vollenden und übergab auf Ersuchen Gürtlers diesem die Ergebnisse seiner Recherchen; auch der steirische Historiker Hans Pirchegger konnte von den Recherchen Liebharts profitieren. Liebhart selbst vollendete Jahre später, 1923, ein eigenes — nicht sehr ergiebiges — Konvolut und übergab dieses mit Widmung von 1927 an die heutige Fakultätsbibliothek für Rechts-, Sozial- und Wirtschaftswissenschaften an der Universität Graz. Die zweifelsfrei bedeutendste Arbeit erschien 1916 im „Zentralorgan" der amtlichen Statistik der Habsburgermonarchie, der „Statistischen Monatsschrift": Henryk M. Großmanns Aufsatz legte den Schwerpunkt auf den Zeitraum 1754 bis 1770 und ist bis heute eine vorbildliche sozialhistorische Untersuchung. Zu Recht kritisierte er darin Gürtlers Arbeit, was einen kurzen publizistischen Schlagabtausch zwischen den beiden Autoren zu Folge hatte, in dem Gürtler nicht davor zurückschreckte, gegen Großmanns angeblich „undeutschen Titel" zu polemisieren. Getrübt ist Großmanns Arbeit lediglich durch den Umstand, dass der von ihm angekündigte zweite Teil seiner Untersuchung, der die Reform von 1770 behandelt hätte, leider nie erschienen ist. Nach Angaben von Rick Kuhn (Department of Political Science, Australian National University), der an einer Biographie Großmanns — Organisator der ersten polnischen Volkszählung und 1925 bis 1944 Assistent am Frankfurter Institut für Sozialforschung — arbeitet, hat sich auch kein Manuskript erhalten, was umso bedauerlicher ist, da der zweite Teil wohl weiteres, heute verlorenes historisches Material wenigstens erwähnt hätte. Die in der Zweiten Republik erschienenen Arbeiten zur Bevölkerungspolitik behandelten die Konskriptionen nur am Rande oder gar nicht. Mehr Aufmerksamkeit dafür zeigten demgegenüber historisch-demographisch und sozialhistorisch orientierte Werke, wobei die Arbeiten des deutschnationalen Historikers Manfred Straka besonders hervorzuheben sind: In seiner Beschäftigung mit den Volkszählungen von 1754, 1761, der Einrichtung der Nummerierungsabschnitte während der Konskription sowie den Politischen Anmerkungen zur Steiermark zeigte er viel Sinn für Details und behandelte ausführlich die Probleme, die während der Konskription auftauchten. Einen weniger weiten Horizont hatten jene Arbeiten, die hauptsächlich an den Ergebnissen der Konskriptionen interessiert waren und die sich mit der Geschichte der Volkszählung nur insoweit beschäftigten, als sie dadurch die erhaltenen Zählungsbögen oder Summarien in ihrem Quellenwert richtig einzuschätzen versuchten. Weitere Beiträge, die sich im wesentlichen auf bereits veröffentlichte Literatur beschränkten, brachten ebenfalls wenig Neues, während im Gegensatz dazu Edith Saurer in ihrer Habilitationsschrift eine neue Perspektive einbrachte: Im Rahmen eines Kapitels, das sich mit Klassifikationen beschäftigt, behandelte sie auch die bei den Seelenkonskriptionen zur Anwendung gekommenen Erfassungskriterien. Die gleichzeitig mit der Seelenkonskription von 1770/72 vorgenommene Hausnummerie¬rung wird zwar in den genannten Abhandlungen zuweilen erwähnt, erfuhr aber — außer ansatzweise in den Arbeiten von Straka — in der Regel keine ausführliche Behandlung. Hier sind es eher lokalgeschichtlich orientierte Werke wie Häuserchroniken oder Topographien, die in ihren Einleitungen auf die Einführung der Hausnummern Bezug nehmen; eine dieser für Wien verfassten Häuserchroniken erwähnt, wie schwierig es war, den genauen Zeit¬punkt der ersten Hausnummerierung in Erfahrung zu bringen und gibt fälschlich an, dass die Nummerierung der Häuser in Wien erst im Jahr 1775 abgeschlossen war. Oft werden die Hausnummern gemeinsam mit der Geschichte der Straßennamen oder Straßentafeln behandelt, wie in der klassischen Studie von Hertha Wohlrab und Felix Czeike oder in einem unlängst erschienen Aufsatz, der sich mit der Situation in Villach beschäftigt. Nur in Ausnahmefällen gibt es Texte, die ausschließlich die Einführung der Hausnummerierung zum Inhalt haben. Ein Resümee dieses Durchlaufs durch mehr als zweihundert Jahre Historiographiegeschichte zu ziehen, fällt schwer; angesichts der vielfältigen Probleme, mit denen die Konskriptionskommissare konfrontiert waren, als sie die Tabellen erstellten, verwundert es doch, dass die erzielten Summarien nur zu oft als Abbilder der historischen Wirklichkeit betrachtet und verwendet wurden. Wer dem Zustandekommen der Tabellen mehr Aufmerksamkeit widmet, wird sich davor hüten, ihre Genauigkeit als allzu hoch einzuschätzen; die Summarien lassen höchstens Tendenzen erkennen. Umso mehr sind jene Ansätze hervorzuheben, die sich intensiv mit der Durchführung der Konskription, ihren sozialhistorischen Implikationen und den bei ihnen Verwendung findenden Klassifikationen beschäftigen. I.O.3. Zur Methode Die hier vorliegende Arbeit versteht sich als Versuch, eine Anmerkung zur folgenden Fußnote aus Michel Foucaults „Überwachen und Strafen" zu formulieren: „Aufkommen der Karteikarte und Konstituierung der Humanwissenschaften: noch eine Erfindung, die von den Historikern wenig gefeiert wird." Allerdings behandelt diese Anmerkung weder die Geschichte der Karteikarte noch die Konstituierung der Humanwissenschaften. Und schon gar nicht geht es ihr darum, die zu untersuchenden Techniken zu „feiern". Was bei Foucault die Karteikarte ist, ist in dieser Arbeit die Hausnummer: Ein vermeintliches Detail der Geschichte. Auf solche Details wird hier viel Wert gelegt, können doch durch Details komplexe Sachverhalte plötzlich einsichtig werden; wird Geschichtsschreibung mit Walter Benjamin als Arbeit der Konstruktion, als Montage verstanden, so sind es gerade die „kleinsten, scharf und schneidend konfektionierten Bauglieder", aus denen „die großen Konstruktionen" errichtet werden. „In der Analyse des kleinen Einzelmoments" gilt es, „den Kristall des Totalgeschehens zu entdecken." Die Wichtigkeit des Details hat auch Roland Barthes herausgearbeitet, der betont, dass für den Erzählstrang nicht unbedingt nötige Details zentral für den „effet de reel", den Wirklichkeits- oder Real(itäts)effekt auch geschichtswissenschaftlicher Texte sind. Als eine Absicht dieser Arbeit kann unter Verweis auf Peter Burkes Einleitung zu seinem Buch über die Geburt der Wissensgesellschaft „Entfamiliarisierung" genannt werden, das heißt, das Fremdmachen des Vertrauten, das Aufzeigen des Willkürlichen am scheinbar Natürlichen. Vielleicht lässt sich diese Methode, besser bekannt auch als „Verfremdung", für eine kritische Geschichtswissenschaft nutzbringend heranziehen: „Einen Vorgang oder einen Charakter verfremden heißt zunächst einfach, dem Vorgang oder dem Charakter das Selbstverständliche, Bekannte, Einleuchtende zu nehmen und über ihn Staunen und Neugierde zu erzeugen." Wer einen Gegenstand so darstellt, als hätte er ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen, wer die Automatisierung der Wahrnehmungsmuster zu durchbrechen versucht, und beispielsweise historische Ordnungssysteme als kontingent, gar als absurd und lächerlich darstellt, zeigt damit auf, dass diese veränderbar sind, dass es Alternativen dazu gab und gibt. Angesichts chinesischer Enzyklopädien wie jener von Borges beschriebenen reagieren wir mit einem Lachen, das „alle Vertrautheiten unseres Denkens aufrüttelt" und das Selbstverständliche in Frage stellt. Wer dies für historische Gegebenheiten akzeptiert, kann den Analogieschluss zur Gegenwart ziehen und auch aktuellen Ordnungssystemen zumindest mit diesem Lachen begegnen, das, wenn es diese schon nicht umstürzt, sie doch zumindest ein bisschen zum Wanken bringt und Alternativen aufblitzen lässt. Dieses Denken kann auch als Musilscher „Möglichkeitssinn" beschrieben werden: „Und wenn man ihm von irgend etwas erklärt, daß es so sei, wie es sei, dann denkt er: Nun, es könnte wahrscheinlich auch anders sein." Erkenntnisse dieser Natur haben es mittlerweile bis in den Mainstream der Frühneuzeitforschung geschafft; beim 1999 abgehaltenen 3. Kongress der Arbeitsgemeinschaft Frühe Neuzeit schloss Wolfgang Reinhard gar mit folgender Huldigung dieser Epoche: „Ihr Bedeutungsüberschuß besteht (...) in ihrem Angebot an Alternativen, die es gestatten, den Verhältnissen der Moderne kritisch gegenüberzutreten. (...) Demgegenüber hält die Frühe Neuzeit für uns eine Lehre bereit, wenn wir sie denn zur Kenntnis nehmen wollen: Es ging auch anders!" Soviel einhelliges Lob macht denn auch wieder skeptisch: Könnte es sein, dass die „Entfamiliarisierung", das Fremd machen und Fremd werden des Vertrauten nicht geradezu eine typische Erfahrung und zugleich überlebensnotwendige Aufgabe für uns neoliberale Subjekte ist, von denen ja geradezu verlangt wird, auf Veränderungen möglichst flexibel und kreativ zu reagieren? Wie auch immer: Das Lachen werden wir brauchen können. Und trotz aller Mühe, die mit dem Abfassen des vorliegenden Texts verbunden war, so hat die Arbeit daran zuweilen auch Freude bereitet und ich hoffe, dass dies an manchen Stellen auch für die Leserinnen und Leser erfahrbar ist, denn schwerfällig zu lesende und langwei¬lige wissenschaftliche Texte gibt es schließlich genug; Erkenntnis soll nicht zuletzt auch Vergnügen bereiten. Ein Faktor dieses Vergnügens ist die Sprache der Akten; die theresianisch/ josephinischen (Militär)-Bürokraten schreiben in einer Sprache, die in ihrer Fremdheit und in ihrem Überfluss fasziniert; ausgiebig wird daraus zitiert werden. Ziel dieser Arbeit ist nicht die Schaffung von Theorie, sondern das Schreiben von Geschichte; eine dabei verwendete Methode ist die der „evenementialisation", des „Ereignismachen": Noch die vermeintlich geringfügigsten, unwichtigsten Begebenheiten, die sich im Laufe der Konskription ereignen, werden hier zu Ereignissen gemacht, denen ihre Bedeutung im Ablauf der Dinge zukommt. „L'evenement pour l'historien est une fete"; nach langer Zeit der Verbannung ist das Ereignis wiedergekehrt. Dass die historische Überlieferung oft Unerwartetes, den Ablauf des normalen Verwaltungswegs Störendes zu Ereignissen macht, wird hier intensiv genutzt, denn der Schwerpunkt meines Interesses gilt dem, was nicht oder nur schwierig funktioniert; die Sympathie liegt vor allem bei jenen monströsen Gebilden und Gestalten, die den vorgefertigten Rastern entwischen oder sie doch zumindest dementieren; diese Arbeit ist begleitet von einer Freude an dem, was den Tabellen der Konskriptionskommissare zu entgleiten droht, was sich der Nummerierung und Klassifizierung entzieht, ganz gleich, ob dies eine wandernde Schiffmühle, leckende Farbfässer, ein aufgegriffener Hermaphrodit oder fließende Beschreibungsbögen sind. Solche Gestalten sollen hier aus dem Kontinuum der Geschichte gesprengt werden, eine Aktualisierung, die impliziert, dass diese Arbeit zum Großteil im Präsens geschrieben ist. Vielleicht ist es charakteristisch für diesen Text, der sich mit der Geschichte von Klassifikations- und Verzeichnissystemen beschäftigt, dass er selbst nicht so leicht einer bestimmten historiographischen Richtung zugeordnet werden will und sich gegen eine vorschnelle Einordnung sperrt. Sollte eine Tradition oder ein wissenschaftlicher Zugang genannt werden, dem sich diese Arbeit verbunden fühlt, dann kann am ehesten eine Technikanalyse genannt werden, verstanden als Untersuchung der Machttechniken in Anschluss an die Arbeiten von Michel Foucault genannt werden. I.1. Experimentierfelder für Registrierungstechniken Mit Patent vom 24. März 1645 wurde in Wien eine Erfassung der gesamten Bevölkerung angeordnet; gemäß diesem sollten alle Leute in geistlichen, Frei- und bürgerlichen Häusern, sowohl in als ausserhalb der Stadt, von Manns- und Weibspersonen, Jung und Alt, Niemand ausgenommen, ordentlich beschrieben und dabei sonderlich dasjenige, was zum Gewehr tauglich und zwischen 18 und 60 Jahren ihres Alters sein, specificirt werden9 — Es handelt sich dabei um eine offensichtlich militärisch motivierte Bevölkerungsaufnahme, und es kann nur spekuliert werden, ob die Einbeziehung der gesamten Bevölkerung inklusive der Frauen und der nicht für den Militärdienst in Frage kommenden Männer vom eigentlichen Zweck ablenken sollte. Fünfzig Jahre später, 1695 wurde in Niederösterreich eine Volkszählung durchgeführt. Sie hatte vorwiegend fiskalische Zwecke und sollte der Finanzierung der Kriege gegen das Osmanische Reich dienen. Erhoben wurden nach einem sehr groben Schema Stand, Geschlecht und Alter: So unterscheidet ein für Wiener Neustadt erhaltenes Ergebnis dieser Zählung die Bevölkerung nach Männern, Frauen, Kindern, Holdenleuth anstatt der Innleuth sowie Dienstboten. Am Land erfolgte die Aufnahme herrschaftsweise, anzugeben war zum einen die Anzahl derjenigen Personen, die zur Familie des Herrschaftsinhabers (Geistlichkeit inklusive) gehörten, zum anderen die Anzahl der in Männer, Frauen und Kinder unterschiedenen Untertanen. Beide Aktionen waren punktuelle Maßnahmen, sie waren nicht darauf angelegt, regelmä¬ßig wiederholt zu werden. In diesem Zeitraum waren aber in der Habsburgermonarchie bereits mehrere Erfassungsmaßnahmen in Gang, die zum Ziel hatten, das Volck bezie¬hungsweise von Seiten der Behörden als besonders erfassens- und verfolgenswert betrach¬tete Teile summarisch oder namentlich zu registrieren. Im folgenden wird die in dieser Arbeit im Zentrum stehende Seelenkonskription von 1770/72 in die Serie dieser Maßnahmen eingeordnet. Beginnend mit den sogenannten „Judenkonskriptionen" über die gegenreformatorischen Bevölkerungsaufnahmen hin zu den aus policeylichen Gründen vorgenommenen städtischen Konskriptionen werden damit Rückblicke getätigt, die teils bis ins 16. Jahrhundert zurückreichen; keineswegs aber soll damit suggeriert werden, dass nicht schon in den Jahrhunderten zuvor vergleichbare Erfassungsaktionen durchgeführt wurden. Des weiteren ist darauf hinzuweisen, dass neben den hier erwähnten Aktionen eine Vielzahl weiterer angeführt werden könnten, wie z.B. die Handwerkerzählungen, die in Nieder- und Oberösterreich 1724 angeordnet und in Wien 1728, 1736 und um 1742 durchgeführt wurden; sie wurden teils in Folge der wiederholten Gesellenunruhen vorgenommen und sollten eine neue Gewerbeordnung vorbereiten. I.1.1. Konskriptionen zur Sortier- und Skartierung der Juden Spätestens seit Anfang des 17. Jahrhunderts wurden in Böhmen, später dann auch in Wien, sogenannte „Judenkonskriptionen" durchgeführt; sie hatten zunächst noch vorwiegend fiskalische Zwecke und sollten die Datengrundlage für die Besteuerung der Juden und Jüdinnen liefern. In den folgenden Jahrzehnten wandelte sich allerdings der mit den Erfassungen verbundene Zweck: Die Konskriptionen sollten nunmehr die Vertreibung der jüdischen Bevölkerung vorbereiten oder aber ihrer Kontrolle dienen. Eindeutig fiskalische Zwecke hatte eine im Sommer 1638 vorgenommene Zählung der Prager Juden und Jüdinnen. Die jüdische Gemeinde hatte in den Jahren zuvor gegen die zu hohe steuerliche Belastung protestiert, worauf eine Beschreibung der jüdischen Bevölke¬rung durchgeführt wurde. Die mit der Zählung beauftragte Kommission sollte gemeinsam mit den Judenältesten von Haus zu Haus gehen und anmerken, wie viel Haubter an Man, Weib, Khind und Gesind sie finden mochten; gezählt wurden insgesamt 7.815 Personen. Ebenfalls fiskalische Zwecke hatte eine in Wien in der Judenstadt am 23. Juni 1660 durchgeführte Beschreibung der Häuser: Diese Erfassungsaktion wurde durch Kommissare der Stadt Wien durchgeführt und sollte der Eintreibung von Steuerrückständen dienen; es handelte sich dabei um eine widerrechtlich durchgeführte Aktion, da sie den eben erst bestätigten Privilegien der Juden widersprach. Als letztere bei der Stadt Wien anfragten, welchen Zweck die Beschreibung denn hätte, bekamen sie nur zu Antwort, dass sie zupańren und zu mehrer Ernstlicher compellirung mit ursach zu geben hätten; die Schätzung wurde in der Folge mit Gewalt durchgeführt: Militärs begleiteten die Kommissare und Schätzmeister, Türen wurden gewaltsam aufgesprengt, die Häuser durchwühlt; eine kaiserliche Resolution, die die Beschreibung untersagte, kam um Wochen zu spät. Insgesamt wurden 111 Häuser beschrieben, sie wurden auf 137.290 Gulden geschätzt; die Besteuerung wurde dann vier Jahre nach der Beschreibung, 1664 vorgenommen. 1669/70 wurde die jüdische Gemeinde aus Wien vertrieben. Eines der dabei von der Judeninquisitionskommission benützten Argumente war, dass sich die Judenschaft binnen 60 Jahren auf 3.000 Seelen vermehrt hätte; um die Zahl der in Wien wohnenden Juden und Jüdinnen genau zu erheben, wurde Ende Juni 1669 ein innerhalb von acht Tagen einzureichendes Verzeichnis eingefordert, das auch die geleisteten Abgaben umfassen sollte. Ein Monat später wurde die Ausweisung der Juden und Jüdinnen aus Wien angeordnet; zur Unterstützung der Vertreibungsmaßnahme wurde auch eine Namensliste aller Auszuweisenden veröffentlicht. Betroffen waren 1.346 Personen.107 Auch in den böhmischen Ländern dienten fortan Judenkonskriptionen als Maßnahme, die die Vertreibung vorbereiten sollten. Hier setzten die Erfassungsaktionen wieder nach der Pest von 1679/80 ein, als viele Juden im Prager Ghetto Zuflucht suchten und der Statthalter eine Ausweisung dieser neuzugezogenen, in Prag nicht ansässigen Juden betreiben wollte. Dieses anfangs auch von den Vertretern des Ghettos unterstütze Ansinnen ging nahtlos über in den Plan, alle Prager, schließlich auch alle böhmischen Juden zu vertreiben. Folgerichtig wurden bei diesen Zählungen die Kategorien Geschlecht, Alter und Familienstand nicht immer erhoben; wichtiger waren — neben der individuellen Erfassung, das heißt der Notierung des Namens — die Angabe des Herkunftsorts, der Aufenthaltsdauer und der Art der Ansässigkeit sowie Informationen zur Beschäftigung und Kontributionsleistung. Mehrmals wurden solche Erfassungsaktionen durchgeführt, sie wurden aber nie Ausgangspunkt einer Vertreibung, zu groß waren die Konflikte zwischen böhmischer Hofkanzlei — welche die Vertreibung favorisierte — und der Hofkammer, die an den Kontributionszahlungen der Juden interessiert war und sich daher gegen eine Vertreibung aussprach. Darüber hinaus gestalteten sich manche Konskriptionen auch aufgrund des passiven Widerstands der Betroffenen zu langwierigen, wenig ergiebigen Unterfangen. Zur Deportation kam es dann erst während des österreichischen Erbfolgekriegs, als Maria Theresia nach einem Pogrom in Prag Ende 1744 die Ausweisung der böhmischen, später auch der mährischen Juden anordnete. Im Zuge dieser Vertreibungsaktion wurde wieder eine Konskription der Juden vorgeschlagen. Sie sollte — so die Worte des Vizekanzlers Korzensky — der Sortier- und Skartierung der Judenschaft dienen: Die Übersichtstabellen hätten unter anderem das Kriterium der Erwerbs- und Vermögensverhältnisse zu umfassen, und je unnützer eine jüdische Familie danach erschiene, umso eher hätte deren Abschaffung zu erfolgen. Zu dieser Konskription kam es nie und 1748 wurde nach massiven internationalen Protesten und gegen hohe Geldleistungen von Seiten der vertriebenen Juden die Ausweisung wieder zurückgenommen. In Wien wurden nach der Vertreibung der Juden und Jüdinnen wieder Beschreibungen der Judenschaft vorgenommen, als im Zusammenhang mit dem Geldbedarf für die Kriegsführung des habsburgischen Staates jüdischen Bankiers wie Samuel Oppenheimer und später Samson Wertheimer samt ihren Familien und Dienstboten der Zuzug nach Wien gestattet wurde. So existiert eine Liste der Wiener Juden und ihrer Wohnungen aus dem Jahr 1699;113 im November 1714 wurde eine Beschreibung der aus Nikolsburg — dorthin waren einige der 1669/70 aus Wien vertriebenen Juden gezogen — nach Wien kommenden Juden vorgenommen, die verdächtigt wurden, die Pest einzuschleppen. Im darauffolgenden Jahr wurde eine strenge Visitation der Wohnungen der Juden und Jüdinnen verordnet; unberechtigt in Wien lebende sollten dabei verhaftet werden. 1723 wiederum ordnete ein Reskript von Karl VI. monatliche Visitationen an, die nach Protesten dann nur alle Vierteljahre durchgeführt wurden. Noch bevor die erste allgemeine Seelenbeschreibung unter der Herrschaft Maria Theresias vorgenommen wurde, wurden im Oktober 1752 in Wien die Juden und Jüdinnen gezählt. Es handelte sich dabei um eine namentliche Erfassung; erhoben wurden die Kategorien Geschlecht und Beruf, die Kinder wurden extra aufgelistet. Zweck war die Kontrolle der jüdischen Bevölkerung, deren Zahl — 452 Juden und Jüdinnen waren erfasst worden — laut Prinzip der 1753 erlassenen Judenordnung eher verringert als vermehrt werden sollte. Zur Überwachung der Anzahl der Familienangehörigen — dazu zählten neben den Kindern explizit auch die Bediensteten — wurde von jedem jüdischen Hausvater eine quartalsweise einzureichende Speafication seiner in Brod und Haus habenden Familie abgefordert. Zusätzlich sollten noch vierteljährlich Visitationen durch eigene Kommissare der niederösterreichischen Repräsentation und Kammer durchgeführt werden, die jene Personen, die die Zahl der erlaubten Dienstboten überschritten, ausweisen sollten. Mit der Einführung der Seelenbeschreibungen ab 1753/54 wurden eigens durchgeführte Juden-konskriptionen eigentlich überflüssig, da die Juden nun ohnehin erfasst wurden, trotzdem aber wurden die Vorschriften dazu immer wieder erneuert. Ihre Zahl erregte immer wieder allerhöchstes Interesse, wie zum Beispiel 1761, als Maria Theresia in einem Handbillet verlangte, man möge ihr über die Anzahl der Judenschaft Bescheid geben. Im darauffolgenden Jahr wurde in der Staatskanzlei ein anonym eingereichter Vorschlag diskutiert, gemäß dem die Wiener Juden der niederösterreichischen Regierung halbjährlich ein Verzeichnis einzuschicken hätten, das die Haushaltsangehörigen mit Namen, Geburtsort und Alter beinhalten sollte. Expliziter Zweck war, damit zu überprüfen, ob einprivilegirter Jud in der Zahl seiner Bedienten nicht excedire. Die 1764 erlassene Judenordnung nahm diese Bestimmung auf: Viermal im Jahr hatte jeder jüdische Hausvater seine Frau, seine Kinder mit Zusatz des Alters sowie die Dienstboten aufzulisten; weiters waren allenfalls von ihm beherbergte fremde Juden anzugeben, wobei bei diesen hinzuzusetzen war, wie lange sich diese schon bei ihm aufhielten. Im Zuge der Debatten um die Tolerierung des Juden Götzel verlangte die Kaiserin — sie bemerkte in diesem Zusammenhang, dass sie keine ärgere Pest von Staat als diese Nation kannte — im Herbst 1777 Einsicht in eine solche Tabelle über die Wiener Juden und Jüdinnen samt ihrer Wohnungen; in dieser wurde ihre Anzahl mit 520 Personen beziffert und es wurde wieder betont, dass diese Maßnahme vierteljährlich wiederholt werden sollte. Auch das Toleranzpatent von Joseph II. behielt diese Bestimmung bei und modifizierte sie nur insoweit, als die Meldzeddel nur noch jährlich einzureichen waren. Bis ins 19. Jahrhundert hinein wurden in den böhmischen Ländern Judenkonskriptionen durchgeführt, die in erster Linie zu Besteuerungszwecken vorgenommen wurden; auch eine von Joseph II. in Ungarn 1767 angeordnete Zählung der dortigen Juden hatte vorwiegend fiskalische Zwecke. Als für die Geschichte der Registrierungs- und Identifizierungstechniken wesentlich ist hervorzuheben, dass im Zuge dieser Judenkonskriptionen und Vertreibungsbemühungen Techniken ausformuliert und zum Teil auch eingesetzt wurden, deren Anwendung seit der zweiten Hälfte des 18. Jahrhunderts auf die Gesamtheit der Bevölkerung ausgedehnt wurde. Dies gilt zum einen für die Hausnummerierung: Nach einem Brand, der im Sommer 1689 fast alle Häuser der Prager Judenstadt vernichtet hatte, wurde im Zuge des Wiederaufbaus vorgeschlagen, die Häuser zu nummerieren, um die Zahl der sich wieder ansiedelnden Juden unter Kontrolle halten zu können. Während es damals zu keiner Nummerierung kam — sehr wohl aber zu einer Vermessung der Judenstadt, mit dem Ziel, ihre Ausdehnung zu verkleinern — wurde die Hausnummerierung mit der 1727 angeordneten Judenkonskription eingeführt, bei der auch die einzelnen Wohngelegenheiten innerhalb der Häuser stockweise nummeriert werden sollten; als 1729 erneut eine Konskription durchgeführt wurde, beinhalteten die angefertigten Tabellen auch eine Spalte für die Hausnummer. Neben der Hausnummerierung wurde die Technik der Benennung, das heißt der Vergabe eines eindeutigen Namens zur Sicherstellung der Identität der Personen, propagiert: Im Zuge einer 1704 durchgeführten Konskription beantragten die mit der Beschreibung beauftragten Kommissare, dass Juden ein einheitlicher, nicht zu ändernder Namen und Zunamen zuzuweisen sei: Das Führen von bis zu drei verschiedenen Namen würde viel übles und große unterschleife bewirken, daher wäre es vonnöten, dass alle und jede Juden ihre gewisse nahmen und zunahmen hätten; auch die Anordnung des Konskriptionsformulars von 1714 forderte, dass Juden alle mit rechten vor- und zunahmen zu verzeichnen wären. Weiters hervorzuheben ist das zumindest für Wien spätestens ab 1723 konstatierbare Bemühen um die Regelmäßigkeit der Zählungen, wobei wohl angenommen werden darf, dass die vorgeschriebene vierteljährliche Einreichung nicht immer befolgt wurde. I.1.2. Gegenreformatorische Bevölkerungsaufnahmen Ungleich aufwändiger noch als die Erfassung der Juden und Jüdinnen wurde seitens des habsburgischen Staats im Zuge gegenreformatorischer Maßnahmen die Erfassung der ProtestantInnen betrieben; bemerkenswert an diesen Bemühungen ist, dass sie nicht selten über die Gruppe der evangelischen Konfessionsangehörigen hinausgingen und auch die katholische Bevölkerung betrafen. Bereits während des Dreißigjährigen Kriegs lassen sich solche Registrierungsaktionen feststellen: In Niederösterreich wurden anlässlich der 1629/30 erfolgten Aufstellung der Generalreformations-kommission die Pfarrer dazu verpflichtet, Verzeichnisse über die vom katholischen Glauben abgefallenen Untertanen zu erstellen. Auf Grundlage dieser Verzeichnisse sollten dann die Betreffenden von der Kommission vorgeladen werden, um mit diesen über ihren Glauben und eine allfällige Konversion zu sprechen bzw. — wohl korrekter — sie darüber zu verhören. 1636 und 1643 sollten die niederösterreichischen Pfarrer wieder solche Verzeichnisse einschicken, was jedoch oft nicht befolgt wurde; die 1643 eigens an die Pfarrer ausgesandten Fragebögen wurden von diesen zumeist nur sehr kursorisch beantwortet, z. B. vom Pfarrer in Vitis in der Form: Sein Pfarrkinder in universump. 1000 darunter Katholische mehrers nicht als p. 300 ungeverlich. Nur selten gaben die Pfarrer genaue Zahlen an, die Angaben über die Gesamtzahl der in der Pfarre lebenden evangelischen und katholischen Pfarrkinder wurde wohl oft nur geschätzt. Erst nach Beendigung des Dreißigjährigen Kriegs konnten die gegenreformatorischen Bemühungen verstärkt werden: 1650 befahl die niederösterreichische Regierung den Pfarrern, die katholischen und unkatholischen Untertanen genau zu beschreiben, wobei Name, Alter sowie die Stellung im Haus (hausgesessen, Inwohner oder Dienstbote) zu erfassen waren, auch dies wiederum eine oft nicht befolgte Anordnung. In Oberösterreich wiederum wurden noch im selben Jahr die Lokalobrigkeiten damit beauftragt, die Namen der protestantischen Untertanen zu nennen, während Anfang 1651 ein Patent des böhmischen Statthalters die Grundobrigkeiten dazu aufforderte, innerhalb von sechs Wochen ein Verzeichnis aller Untertanen anzufertigen, das die jeweilige Bevölkerung — ohne Geistlichkeit, Militär und Juden — namentlich erfassen und unter Angabe von Stand, Alter, Familienstand oder Beruf sowie Konfession (katholisch/nichtkatholisch) auflisten sollte. In Wien waren es die Hausbesitzer, die Verzeichnisse der in ihren Häusern lebenden Menschen abliefern mussten, was relativ rasch und widerstandslos vor sich gegangen sein soll; eine vom Bürger und Eisenhändler Martin Hauer erstellte, mit 7. März 1651 datierte Liste der Bewohnerinnen seines Hauses erfasst deren Namen, das Verwandtschaftsverhältnis zum Hauswirten bzw. deren Stellung im Haus sowie deren Konfession; am Ende der Liste erfolgt die summarische Aufstellung: 13 Catholisch {neue Zeile:} 2 Lutherisch. Anfang 1652 erfolgte dann in Niederösterreich die Aufstellung von Reformationskommissionen, deren Aufgabe es war, die einzelnen Pfarren zu bereisen; wie schon 1630 sollten sie auf Grundlage von Untertansverzeichnissen, die zum einen von den Pfarrern, zum anderen aber von den Grundherrschaften oder eben wie in Wien von den Hausbesitzern einzufordern waren, die Protestantinnen vorladen und versuchen zu bekehren. Nach diesen Gesprächen waren die vorgeladenen Personen in drei Kategorien zu teilen, je nach Erfolgsaussicht auf Bekehrung zum rechten katholischen Glauben: Erstens jene, die sich bekehren lassen wollten, zweitens jene, bei denen zwar Bedenken walteten, die aber trotz allem Hoffnung gaben und schließlich die Hartnäckigen, jegliche Bekehrungsversuche ablehnenden, die keine Hoffnung gaben; eine ähnliche Kategorisierung wurde auch bei den böhmischen Untertansverzeichnissen angewandt: Hier wurde unterschieden zwischen bekehrbaren Protestanten — sie gaben Hoffnung — und den unbekehrbaren, keine Hoffnung gebenden. Diese Begrifflichkeit wurde mehr als 100 Jahre später noch benutzt, diesmal allerdings bei der Einschätzung der Tauglichkeit zum Militärstand: Hoffnung gaben bei der Konskription von 1770 jene männlichen Jugendlichen, die dereinst bei Erreichung des entsprechenden Alters zum Militärdienst übergeben werden konnten. Die im Waldviertel tätige Kommission beschloss ihre Arbeit 1654 mit der Überreichung einer triumphalen Handschrift: Es handelt sich dabei um eine als Nomenclatur oder Nambhaftmachung bezeichnete Liste, die die Namen der Neubekehrten, zuweilen den Familienstand und den Beruf und bei Kindern zusätzlich das Alter verzeichnete. Auch nachdem die Reformationskommissionen ihre Tätigkeit beendet hatten, wurden noch Erfassungsaktionen angeordnet; so sollte zum Beispiel in Wien 1656 eine Generalbeschreibung aller Katholikinnen und Protestantinnen durchgeführt werden, wobei die entsprechenden Verzeichnisse von den Hausinhabern zu erstellen waren. Im darauffolgenden Jahr wurde diese Anordnung wiederholt, und auch 1660 wurde ein Patent erlassen, gemäß dem alle Hausinhaber in der Stadt und deren Vorstädten die Einwohnerinnen mit tauf- und zunamen, beiläufig auch das alter, ob sye katholisch oder nicht, ob sye in den erbländern oder außer derselben geboren und waßihr condition sey zu beschreiben. In der Folge sollte ohnehin die regelmäßige Kontrolle der Bevölkerung im Vordergrund stehen: 1655 wurden die niederösterreichischen Pfarrer dazu verpflichtet, jährlich zwei Wochen nach der für alle Katholikinnen verpflichtenden österlichen Beichte und Kommunion namentliche Verzeichnisse derjenigen einzuschicken, die nicht bei der Beichte und Kommunion erschienen waren oder sonst wider die Gebote der katholischen Kirche handelten. Dem entsprechenden Befehl lag ein gedrucktes Formular bei, das den Pfarrern als Vorbild dienen sollte; in diesem wurden die Haussgesessenen — zu diesen war auch noch Dorf und Grundobrigkeit zu setzen — unterschieden von den Innleuth, Dienstboten, vnd Kinder. So vber Zwölff Jahr seyn, oder vor dem Zwölften Jahr von dem Pfarrer diser H. Sacramenten fähig erkennt werden. Auch die Grundobrigkeiten wurden in die Kontrolle eingebunden: Sie — beziehungsweise in Städten und Märkten die Bürgermeister und Richter — hatten der niederösterreichischen Regierung binnen sechs Wochen nach Ostern aine verlässliche Specification, vnd Beschreibung aller derjenigen, welche die schuldige Oesterliche Beicht vnd Communion nicht verrichtet, oder in andere weeg wider die Gebott Gottes, vnd der Catholischen Kirchen, obgemelter massen gehandlet hatten, einzusenden. Ein von der niederösterreichischen Regierung an den Passauer Offizial gerichtetes Schreiben, das zur Weiterleitung an die Pfarrer gedacht war, wiederholte dann noch, dass die Übeltäterinnen speafice mit Tauf- und Zunamen, auch unter was für eine Obrigkeit sie gehören anzuzeigen waren, was wohl darin begründet war, dass die staatliche Obrigkeit Bescheid wissen wollte, an welche Grundherrschaft sie sich zur Verfolgung der ProtestantInnen wenden konnte. Die in diesem Zusammenhang verfertigten Berichte der Pfarrer führen manchmal die Zahl der zur Beichte geschrittenen Pfarrkinder sowie Namen und Grundobrigkeit der für evangelisch gehaltenen Untertanen an. Hervorzuheben an diesen gegenreformatorischen Bevölkerungserfassungen sind vier Punkte: Erstens der Umstand, dass sich der Klerus zuweilen dagegen zur Wehr setzte, zum Befehlsempfänger staatlicher Stellen degradiert zu werden; das Passauer Konsistorium meldete insbesondere Bedenken gegen die auch als Notifikationen bezeichneten alljährlichen Beschreibungen der Pfarrkinder an: Mit diesen würde sich die Pńesterschaft bey denen Pflegern und Verwaltern sehr verfeinden und consequenter eine Scheich tragen, die Delinquenten zu notifiaren; auch wurde der Abgabetermin zwei Wochen nach Ostern bei großen Pfarren als zu kurz betrachtet. Oft genug blieben die Pfarrer ohnehin säumig und sandten keine Berichte ein, was in den entsprechenden Regierungsdekreten immer wieder tadelnd Erwähnung fand; zum thailgar nicht, zum thail spat, vnerlässlich, vnd vnlauter hätten sie die Berichte eingereicht, so lautete die Klage. Daran anschließend ist zu betonen, dass zumindest versucht wurde, die Erfassungen regelmäßig durchzuführen; ganz ähnlich wie bei den Wiener Judenkonskriptionen sollte die Kontrolle dauerhaft ausgeübt werden und nicht auf punktuelle Aktionen beschränkt bleiben. Weiters bemerkenswert ist die bereits auf die Konskriptionen der zweiten Hälfte des 18. Jahrhunderts weisende, zumindest teilweise vorgenommene Doppelgleisigkeit der Erfassung: Die Angaben der Pfarrer sollen durch von den Grundherrschaften erstellte Untertansverzeichnisse ergänzt und überprüft werden. Und schließlich ist festzustellen, dass die insbesondere für Böhmen erstellten Listen jeweils am Schluss vervollständigt sind um Berichte über den Zustand der Pfarren und insbesondere der kirchlichen Besitzverhältnisse; zuweilen enthielten diese Berichte auch Angaben zum aktuellen Stand der Gegenreformation. Auch hier lässt sich eine Parallele zur Konskription von 1770 feststellen: Quantitative, auflistende Angaben werden um eine qualitative, referierende Zugabe ergänzt. I.1.3. Hofeinquartierung, policeyliche Hausbeschreibungen und Hausnummerierung: Wien, Prag, Triest Die Rolle Wiens als kaiserliche Residenzstadt führte bereits in der zweiten Hälfte des 16. Jahrhunderts zur Erstellung von Verzeichnissen, die alle Häuser der Stadt erfassten, ganz gleich ob sich diese im adligen, geistlichen oder bürgerlichen Besitz befanden. Diese sogenannten „Hofquartierbücher" hatten den Zweck, den mit der Unterbringung des Hofgesindes beauftragten Hofquartiermeister bei seiner Arbeit zu unterstützen. Die Räumlichkeiten der Hofburg reichten keineswegs dazu aus, den Hofstaat aufzunehmen, weswegen anderweitige Quartiere gesucht werden mussten. Die adligen Freihäuser sowie die geistlichen Gebäude waren von der Quartierspflicht befreit, und somit waren es die bürgerlichen Häuser, in denen die betreffenden Personen einquartiert wurden. Das älteste erhaltene dieser Hofquartiersbücher datiert aus dem Jahr 1563; betitelt ist es als Beschreibung der gancten stat Wienn. Seine Erstellung scheint relativ schnell erfolgt zu sein: Am 20. März 1563 begonnen, war es bereits am 1. April vollendet; verblüffend, handelt es sich dabei doch um eine recht detaillierte Beschreibung der inneren Raumverhältnisse der einzelnen Häuser, z. B. in der Form: Doctor Laczfür sich vnd sein gesindt 3 stuben, 1 stübl, 1 camer, 1 kuchl, 1 keller. | Sein muetter 1 stuben. | Ein leczeltter 1 stuben, 2 camer, (stall auf) 3 phert, 1 kuchl. | Ein vischerin sambt irem sohn, so ein cannc%leischreiber, 1 stuben, 1 camer. | 1 formschneider 1 stuben, 2 camer, 1 kuchl. | Zuerkanntnuss: Ettwas für hoffgesindt, — Der Zielsetzung gemäß richtete diese Beschreibung demnach ihr Augenmerk nicht auf die Erfassung der in den Häusern lebenden Personen, sondern auf etwaige zur Einquartierung des Hofgesindes verwendbare immer; auf Grundlage des Verzeichnisses konnte bestimmt werden, wo noch Platz für diesen Zweck vorhanden war. Die Bürgerinnen Wiens zeigten sich allerdings keineswegs einverstanden damit, Angehörige des Hofs bei sich aufzunehmen; wie aus einem drei Jahre nach dieser Beschreibung verfassten Schriftstück hervorgeht, setzten sie sich dagegen zur Wehr. Nicht ohne befrembdung mußte demnach Kaiser Maximilian II. feststellen, dass sich vnnsere burger der Hofquartierspflicht wo sy nur khönden vnnd mögen, entschlagen vnnd verwidern: Sie verleugneten die Zimmer, versperrten oder vermauerten sie gar und entfernten die Öfen und Fenster. Aus diesem Grund wurde eine neuerliche Beschreibung für nötig gehalten, die von Kommissaren gemeinsam mit Abgeordneten des Stadtrats durchgeführt wurde. Das nunmehr erstellte Verzeichnis — datiert mit 1567 — war wesentlich detaillierter als das vorangegangene und unterschied sich davon auch durch die Art und Weise, wie es die Häuser identifizierte: Während das Verzeichnis von 1563 die Häuser nur nach der Lage in der jeweiligen Gasse, nach dem Hausschild und dem Besitzer identifizierte, wurden die Häuser nunmehr durchnummeriert: Dem numero nach wurden sie darin angeführt, bei der Hofburg (Palatium) mit 1 beginnend und beim Haus des Hanns Hartman, prandtweiner mit der Nummer 1205 im Sauwinkel endend. Es handelt sich damit um das früheste bekannte Verzeichnis, in dem den Häusern Wiens eine durchgehende Reihe von Zahlen zugeordnet wurde. Auch die in den folgenden Jahrzehnten angefertigten Hofquartiersbücher enthalten diese „Hausnummern"; an den Häusern selbst wurden sie jedoch nicht angebracht, und sie wurden auch nicht für andere Zwecke der Verwaltung, wie z. B. für die Identifizierung der Häuser in den Grundbüchern, herangezogen. Die im Auftrag des Hofquartiermeisters durchgeführten Hausbeschreibungen blieben keineswegs die einzigen in Wien durchgeführten Erfassungsaktionen; 1563, also im selben Jahr, als das älteste erhaltene Hofquartiersbuch angelegt wurde, wurde gleich noch eine Visitation der Häuser Wiens angeordnet, die diesmal nicht der Unterbringung herbergsuchender Hofbediensteter, sondern der Vertreibung der Bettler und Bettlerinnen dienen sollte: Alle Beschäftigungslosen sollten ausgewiesen werden, und es sollte auch verhindert werden, dass sie sich in der Umgebung der Stadt niederließen; dies zu überprüfen, war Aufgabe der Häuservisitation, die mehrmals jährlich zu wiederholen war. Gleich im darauf folgenden Jahr erging eine Instruktion an den Stadtanwalt: Er und seine Mitarbeiter waren demnach berechtigt, täglich und sooft es erforderlich ist (...) in allen Klöstern sowie in den Bürgerhäusern in und außer der Stadt (...) bei den Hausherren Erkundigungen einzuziehen, welche und wieviele Personen sich dann aufhalten und was ihr Tun und Wandel sei. — Spätestens mit diesen Bestimmungen setzt die Serie der policeylichen Hausvisitationen und Hausbeschreibungen in Wien ein; ihre Hauptzwecke waren zum einen die Vertreibung der für überflüssig gehaltenen Bevölkerungsteile — der unnützen und verdächtigen, wie es in einem Patent von 1696 heißt — und zum anderen die Kontrolle der Fremden. Darüber hinaus tendierten diese Bemühungen aber dazu, die gesamte Bevölkerung zu erfassen und zu kontrollieren; auch Änderungen in der Zusammensetzung der Hausbewohnerinnen, die sich durch An- oder Abreise beziehungsweise durch Umzug ergaben, sollten erfasst werden. Zusammen mit den von neuankommenden Fremden, später dann auch von übersiedelten Einheimischen auszufüllenden Meldezetteln sollte damit ein Registrierungssystem eingeführt werden, dass zum einen den aktuellen Stand der Bevölkerung festhalten sollte, zum anderen Veränderungen fortzuschreiben hatte. Mehrfach wurden diese Bestimmungen im 17. und 18. Jahrhundert wiederholt, modifiziert und erweitert. Auf das gesamte Erzherzogtum Österreich bezog sich ein Patent aus dem Jahr 1624: Kaiser Ferdinand II. begehrte zu wissen (...), was für Inwohner (außer den angesessenen Bürger und Untertanen) sich bei Euch, in euren Städten und Märkten und Flecken befanden; zu erfassen waren eines jedes Standts, Wesen und Vermögen, die Beschreibungen sollten an die niederösterreichische Regierung eingeschickt werden. Ein Patent von 1644 ordnete vierteljährliche Häuservisitationen in den Dörfern rund um Wien an, da dort für unnütz gehaltene Vagierende vermutet wurde; beauftragt damit waren die Dorfobrigkeiten, darüber hinaus sollten die Untertanen ein Verzeichnis aller Einwohnerinnen ihrer Häuser vorlegen. 1655 wurde eine Beschreibung der bürgerlichen Häuser angeordnet, 1663 sollten alle Einwohnerinnen Wiens beschrieben werden, wobei auch die Kategorie des Berufs erfasst wurde, 1676 waren zumindest die adligen Freihäuser nach einem vorgeschriebenen Formular zu spezifizieren. Aus den Jahren 1684, 1685 und 1687 sind wieder Belege für die Anordnung von Beschreibungen aller Bewohnerinnen der Stadt überliefert, zu gänzlicher conservirung der sicherheit und mit speziellem Augenmerk auf die Evidenzhaltung der Fremden; 1696 waren es diegassenstreicher, mit denen begründet wurde, warum jeder Hausherr ein verzeichnuß, was er für leut im haus habe, einzuliefern hatte; monatlich war dies zu wiederholen. Vier Jahre darauf, 1700, wieder eine Anordnung: Binnen 14 Tagen hatten die Hausbesitzer in und vor der Stadt die Spezifikation ihrer MitbewohnerInnen beim Stadt- oder Landgericht einzureichen; zwei Neuerungen brachte das 1703 erlassene Dekret zur Häuservisitation: Es wurden eigene Viertel- und Gassenkommissäre zur Durchführung der Visitationen aufgestellt, und erstmals wurde auch die einheimische Bevölkerung verpflichtet, ihren Aufenthaltswechsel anzuzeigen. Noch in den ersten Jahren der Regentschaft Maria Theresias werden solche Hausbeschreibungen angeordnet, doch ist den Behörden spätestens zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur zu bewusst, dass solche Bestimmungen oft genug ignoriert werden: Als Wiener Gebot werden derlei Gesetze, die niemand beachtet, bezeichnet; die Erfahrenheit lehrt, daß die zu Erhaltung guter Polizey und zu Abstellung der von zeit zu zeit dabey vorkommenden Gebrachen e{r}lassende heilsame Verordnungen gar bald wieder in Vergessenheit zu gerathe{n} pflegen}12 Auch deswegen setzen Ende der 1740er Jahre die Debatten um eine neue Polizeiordnung für Wien ein, die die Einhaltung der Gesetze durch Aufstellung eigener Polizeikommissare in den Stadtvierteln sicherstellen soll. In diesem Zusammenhang wird im Mai 1753 wieder eine beständige beschreibung aller Einwohnerinnen Wiens vorgeschlagen, eine Maßnahme, die ganz in Tradition der auf die Kontrolle nicht zuletzt der Fremden abzielenden Erfassungsmaßnahmen in der Hauptstadt der Monarchie steht und die das Meldewesen unterstützen soll. Erfasst werden sollen alle Personen, egal ob hoch oder niederen, und allgemeinen geist- oder weltlichen Stands, wie die Instruktion eigens betont; auch das Beschreibungsgebiet ist festgelegt: Gezählt werden soll nicht nur in- und vor der Stadt Wienn, sondern auch in allen nächst an denen Vorstadt-Linien anreinenden döffern und einschichtigen Häusern. Ein halbes Jahr später — mittlerweile sind die Bestimmungen über die Konskription der böhmischen und österreichischen Länder schon erlassen — werden die Modalitäten der Beschreibung in Wien von den Directoriumsbeamten nochmals diskutiert; insbesondere über das dafür nötige Personal wird debattiert, denn die Weitwendigkeit der beabsichtigten Beschreibung verlangt die dauerhafte Anstellung eigener Beamter: Beabsichtigt ist nämlich nicht nur die einmalige Feststellung der gegenwärthigen Einwohner, sondern das Beschreibungs-Werck soll in seiner fortwührigen manipulation erhalten werden, das heißt An- und Abreisende sowie Geburts- und Sterbefälle sind fortlaufend zu registrieren. Die Erhebung des Bevölkerungsstands soll demnach als Grundlage zur Erfassung der Bevölkerungsbewegung dienen; damit beauftragt werden sollen die Polizeikommissare und ihre Untergebenen. In jedem der vier Stadtviertel sollen ein Kommissar und acht Unterkommissare aufgestellt werden, in den 32 Vorstadtgründen sind je nach Größe bis zu zwei Kommissare aufzustellen, ihnen sind Gerichtsbeisitzer zuzugeben. Die Höhe der jährlichen Besoldungskosten für das neu aufzunehmende Beschreibungspersonal wird mit 15 bis 16.000 Gulden angegeben; zur Finanzierung dieser Summe sollen Maskenbälle für die Burger, und das andere ehrbahre Volck veranstaltet werden. Nicht weniger als fünf von 32 Seiten des hier zitierten Protokolls erörtern, wie dieser Ball vorgenommen werden könne, habsburgische Verwaltung ist penibel, auch was das Vergnügen betrifft: Auf der Mehlgrube könne der Ball stattfinden, eine unschuldige ergötzlichkeit sei er zum Vergnügen des ganzen Publikums und nicht nur des Adels, der seit drei Jahren seine eigenen Redouten feiert. Auf die Trennung der Stände sei zu achten: Zwei Kommissare — einer von der niederösterreichischen Repräsentation, einer vom städtischen Magistrat — haben darauf zu achten, dass niemand den Ball besucht, der oder die zur adeligen Redoute bei Hof zu erscheinen befugt sei. Ebendiese Kommissare sollen auch die gute Ordnung, und Ehrbahrkeit aufrechterhalten, wobei sie von der Militärwache zu unterstützen seien, die mit einigen stäts herum gehenden unmasquirten Ober-Offiaers vertreten sein solle; zusätzlich sollen noch einige niederösterreichische Repräsentationsräte auf die allgemeine ruhe, und Sittsamkeit ohnvermerckt ein obachtsam{es} aug tragen. Die Bezahlung dieser Aufpasser sowie die Ausgaben für Beleuchtung und Musiker sollen durch Verpachtung der Soupers und Refraichissemens hereingebracht werden. Letztendes wird der Vorschlag, die Polizeikommissare die Be- und Fortschreibung der Wiener Bevölkerung durchführen zu lassen, aber fallen gelassen; ihr Haupt-Endzweck sei, beständig von allem deme, eine verläßliche Kundschaft erhalte, was allhier in der Stadt, und denen Vorstädten vorbey gehe, und in den Staat einen Einflus hat; folgbar dem Publico schädlich, oder nachtheilig seyn kann. Dieser Zweck würde nicht erreicht werden, wenn die Kommissare mit zuviel Aufgaben betraut wären, zu aufwändig sei es, ihnen auch noch die Konskription sowie deren Aktualisierung aufzuladen. Die Seelenbeschreibung von 1754 wird in Wien somit nicht durch die Polizeikommissare durchgeführt; sie wird vom Magistrat, durch die von Wienn in andere Weise bewürket, wobei leider nicht spezifiziert wird, wer (z. B. die Hausbesitzer) damit beauftragt ist. Bemerkenswert ist, dass im Zuge der Diskussionen um diese Wiener Seelenbeschreibung vorgeschlagen wird, die Hausnummerierung einzuführen: Zur leichteren Besorgung der aufwändigen Beschreibung sollen alle Häuser in und vor der Stadt sichtlich ober den Fenster des ersten Stoks nummeriert werden, damit ohne lange Nachsprach, wo diese oder jene zu wissen nöthig habende Persohn wohne, jedermann durch den auf dem Beschreibungs-Zettul anmerkenden numerum (...) gleich aufgesuchet werden könne. Gewiss, der Argwohn der boshaften Volckmenge gegen die Neuerung wird befürchtet; um diesen zu entkräften, ist Aufklärung vonnöten: Mit guter Art ist den misstrauischen Stadtbewohnerinnen und Stadtbewohnern begreiflich zu machen, dass die Maßnahme der Hausnummerierung blos allein zu besserer Ausf{in}digmachung derer verdächti{g} liederlich und gefährlich Leu {ten} abgeziellet seye. Ihnen ist kundzutun, daß dieses lediglich zu beybehaltung der ruhe, und Sicherheit beschehe und dass dadurch die Stadt rein gehalten werden solle von sich einschleichende gefahrliche, oder verdächtige Leute. — Die Einführung der Hausnummerierung soll demnach als Mittel zur Verbrechensbekämpfung angepriesen werden, ein Argument, dass die Einführung neuer Kontrolltechniken oft begleitet; der Wiener Versuch von 1753, Hausnummern einzuführen, kann damit in Zusammenhang zur Einführung der Hausnummerierung in München 1770 gesehen werden: Dort wird die Nummerierung als Teil der gegen Bettlerinnen und Vagantinnen gerichteten Maßnahmen eingeführt. Die Überlegungen zur praktischen Umsetzung sind schon recht fortgeschritten: Die Hauseigentümer sollen dazu verpflichtet werden, jeweils auf eigene Kosten eine Blechtafel in der Höhe und Breite von je einem halben Schuh anzuschaffen; damit der Glanz bey dem Sonnenschein nicht blende, müsse diese grundiert werden. Auch die Länge der darauf zu schreibenden schwarzen Zifer wird angegeben: Vier Zoll soll sie betragen. Präzisiert wird auch der Anbringungsort der Tafeln: Sie wären bei Häusern mit großen Toren mitten ober dem Thor zu befestigen, bei Häusern mit kleinen Türen in der Mitte der Breite unter dem Fenster des Ersten Stocks. Eigens betont wird, dass die Freihäuser nicht von der Nummerierung auszunehmen sind, Kirchen aber sehr wohl; sollte der päpstliche Nuntius Einwände gegen eine Hausnummer haben, so könnte die Nuntiatur als einziges Haus unnummeriert bleiben. Verschiedenerlei Bedenken gegen die Nummerierung äußert der Wiener Magistrat: Sie würde zur Unzierde der Stadt gereichen, und es würden verschiedene Irrungen entstehen, da jene Häuser, wo mehrere in eines zusammengebauet worden seynd mit mehreren zahlen bezeichnet werden müssten. Seitens des Directoriums werden die Bedenken wider die Nummerierung zunächst verworfen, dann aber doch ernst genommen: Es sei alles ungleiche Aufsehen in publico zu vermeiden, auch könnten die ausländischen Botschafter Anstand an der Nummerierung nehmen, weswegen die sichtbare Hausnummerierung nicht ratsam sei: Nur in den über die Häuser zu führenden Protokollen könne eine solche Nummer eingefügt werden; das Projekt der Hausnummerierung wird damit im März 1754 ad acta gelegt. Die policeylichen Erfassungsaktionen bleiben nicht auf Wien beschränkt; auch für andere Städte der Monarchie sind sie dokumentiert: So werden in Prag 1752 die Hausbesitzer daran erinnert, dass sie quartalsweise eine vollkommene Consignation deren in Ihren Häusern subsistirenden Inwohnern mit Beyruckung Ihrer und deren FamilienNahmen, Zunahmen, Condition, und Gewerb einzureichen haben; eine heylsambe Verordnung, die aber nur seit langem keine Beachtung mehr findet und deren Durchführung zur Entscheidung beitragen soll, welche LLeuthe hierorths zu gedulden oder von hier abzuschaffen seyn. Ein spezieller Augenmerk sei dabei auf diejenigen zu richten, die sich als Studenten bezeichnen, denn viele liederliche Pursche geben sich als solche aus; sie sind nicht nur mit Namen und Zunamen, sondern auch mit Geburtsort, Studienklasse und zugeordnetem Professor zu vermerken. Als zwei Jahre später ein Verzeichnis ausständiger Hausbeschreibungen erstellt wird, stehen bei manchen der Häusern Nummern dabei, z.B. N°108 Steinerne Jungfrau, ein Haus im Altstädter Theinviertel. Handelt es sich dabei um eine Hausnummerierung? Die Akten erlauben es nicht, darüber zu bestimmen, es wären wohl zusätzliche Recherchen nötig, um Näheres dazu in Erfahrung zu bringen. Als sicher kann demgegenüber gelten, dass 1754 im Zuge einer mit der besseren Pollicey-Einrichtung begründeten Konskription in Triest die Häuser nummeriert werden; diese Aktion steht schon in engem Zusammenhang mit der im nächsten Kapitel behandelten, in den böhmischen und österreichischen Ländern angeordneten Volkszählung von 1753/54: Die dort am 2. März 1754 angeordnete Häuserkonskription ist durch das Kommerziendirektorium im gesamten Litorale zu veranlassen, trotzdem scheint es plausibel, die Triestiner Konskription in die Serie der policeylichen Konskriptionen zuzuordnen: Ihr explizites Ziel ist es, dem Commercio nöthige Sicherheit (...) einzuführen und rechtzustellen; dazu sind alle Häuser in und vor der Stadt Trieste erstlichen zu numeriren, und sodann eine vollständige Conscription aller Inwohnern mit Nahmen, Condition, Religion ecc. zu veranlassen™ Es gibt starke Indizien dafür, dass die Hausnummerierung in Triest von Dauer ist: Ein Zählungsergebnis von 1765 unterscheidet Case abitate numerate von solchen senza N. I.2. Die Mühen der Regelmäßigkeit 1753 beginnen die Versuche, zumindest im westlichen Teil der Habsburgermonarchie regelmäßige Seelenkonskriptionen durchzuführen; seitens der Regierenden werden sie nun, nach Ende des Österreichischen Erbfolgekriegs für notwendig erachtet, da in Zusammenhang mit den Bemühungen um eine militärische Wiedergewinnung Schlesiens die Reorganisation des Rekrutierungswesens und der Steuereinhebung vorangetrieben werden soll. Für die Repartition von Rekrutenkontigenten und Steuern sind Angaben über die Zahl der in den Ländern lebenden Personen nötig; die gesamte Staatsverwaltung soll durchdrungen werden von der Kaiserin eintzigeįm] trachten, sich von der Länder Situation und Force zu unterrichten.. Dieses statistische Begehren materialisiert sich von nun an in Anordnungen und den damit produzierten Tabellenbergen. 1.2.1. Die Seelenkonskriptionen von 1753—1761 Noch während die Wiener Beamten über das oben erwähnte Hausnummerierungsprojekt debattieren, wird im August 1753 die Einrichtung einer Komplettierungsmannschaft beschlossen: 24.000 Untertanen sollen für sie herangezogen werden, eine Reserve, aus der im nötigen Fall Soldaten gestellt werden können. Nicht zuletzt, um diese — nie vollständig umgesetzte — Neuorganisation der Heeres ergänzung zu unterstützen, wird eine Seelenkonskription angeordnet; diese greift auf bereits vorhandene und wohlerprobte Techniken zurück, nämlich auf die Kommunikantenverzeichnisse der Pfarrer: Das Reskript, das am 13. Oktober 1753 an die Länderstellen in Böhmen, Mähren, Schlesien, Steiermark, Kärnten, Krain und Oberösterreich — nicht also Niederösterreich — erlassen wird, verlangt die Einschickung einer Consignation derer Beicht-Kinder durch die geistlichen Behörden an das Directorium in publicis et cameralibus. Damit Wir die Anzahl Unserer treugehorsambten unterthanen jeder zeith verlässlich wissen mögen hat die Einschickung der Tabellen jährlich und zwar bey Ausgang eines jeden Militar-Jahrs (d. h. Ende Oktober) zu erfolgen. Die Summarien sollen so verfasst sein, dass für jeden einzelnen Ort die Anzahl der Personen eruierbar ist, einzuteilen sind die Menschen in Communicanten, christenlehrfähige Jugend, sowie unmündige Kinder; von jeder Person sind Geschlecht, Alter und Condition anzugeben. Für Niederösterreich wird wenige Tage später, am 20. Oktober 1753 ebenfalls eine Aufnahme der Bevölkerung angeordnet: Explizit findet hier Erwähnung, dass diese Beschreibung genauso wie in den anderen Erbländern dazu dienen soll, eine Completirungs-Miliz aufzustellen; erhoben werden sollen Alter und Profession, die Aktion soll binnen einem Monat beendet sein. Da die Beschreibung kein widriges Aufsehen (...) erwecken soll, ist sie in geheim durchzuführen. Eine Woche darauf werden diese Bestimmungen präzisiert: Die Konskription ist von den Grundherrschaften vorzunehmen, die Einwohnerinnen sind ortsweise, nach Profession, Stand und Alter zu summieren; mit der Einsammlung dieser Verzeichnisse beauftragt sind die Landgerichte. Gleichzeitig wird für Niederösterreich eine Landesbeschreibung angeordnet: Ein detaillierter Fragenkatalog ergeht über die Landgerichte an die Herrschaften, die Auskunft geben sollen über die topographische Lage ihrer Ortschaften, die Besitzverhältnisse, den Zustand der Pfarren, der Schulen, des Handwerks und des Handels; die medizinische Versorgung erregt ebenso Interesse wie die Straßenverhältnisse und die Gewässer, auch etwaige vorhandene Alterthümer sollen aufgelistet werden. Als Teil dieser Landesbeschreibung wird nach den Angaben zur Bevölkerung gefragt, wobei im Vergleich zu den Bestimmungen des Reskripts hier die erhobenen Daten nochmals ausführlicher sein sollen: Von jeder Ortschaft ist eine eigene Tabelle beizulegen, die Tauf¬und Zuname der Seelen, ihr Alter sowie den Familienstand (verheiratet oder unverheiratet) ausweisen soll; erstmals ist hier also die Rede von einer namentlichen Erfassung. In den folgenden Monaten wird die Geistlichkeit — wenn auch, wie sich zeigen wird, unter Protest — ihre Tabellen verfassen; was die 1753 für Niederösterreich verordnete weltliche Zählung und Landesbeschreibung betrifft, so ist der bislang in der Literatur tradierten Vermutung, dass diese nicht durchgeführt wurden, zumindest partiell zu widersprechen: Zum einen ist eine mit 24. Dezember 1753 datierte Übersicht über die Bevölkerung niederösterreichischer Städte und Märkte bekannt — diese untergliedert die Bevölkerung in Erwachsene, Kinder bis 20 Jahre und Dienstboten, diese drei Gruppen sind nochmals nach Geschlecht unterteilt —, zum anderen ist für Perchtoldsdorf ein ausgefülltes Formular vorhanden, in dem die (vorgedruckten) Fragen der Landesbeschreibung beantwortet werden. Viel Vertrauen in die Zuverlässigkeit der Pfarrer setzen die Angehörigen des Directoriums nicht; Anfang 1754 fällt die Entscheidung, auch in jenen Ländern, wo die Zählung bereits angeordnet ist, die weltlichen Behörden miteinzubeziehen, mit der Begründung, dass durch die weltliche Obrigkeiten sothane Consignationes viel verläßlicher als durch die Geistlichkeit zuerhalten seyn dörften. Auch das Einschickungsdatum wird modifiziert: Nicht mehr am Ende des Militärjahrs, sondern zu Beginn jeden Solar-Jahrs sollen die Tabellen eingesendet werden, da zur Weihnachtszeit ohnehin in der Regel die Waisenstellungen vorgenommen würden. Somit wird am 19. Jänner 1754 — es zeichnet der Mitregent Franz I. Stephan von Lothringen — nicht nur für die der geistlichen Beschreibung unterworfenen Länder, sondern weiters auch für Tirol und Vorderösterreich eine weltliche Beschreibung aller dortlandes befindlichen Seelen angeordnet, die nun von den Grundherrschaften und Magistraten vorzunehmen ist. Zu desto mehrerer Verlässlich- und Leichtigkeit der Sache soll sie dienen, auf die bereits in Gang befindliche geistliche Zählung wird explizit Bezug genommen. Im Falle Niederösterreichs tritt diese Bestimmung an Stelle der ursprünglichen vom Oktober. Diesmal sind die Tabellen über die Kreisämter einzureichen, jährlich soll das Ergebnis über die Länderstellen an das Directorium geschickt werden. Nach dem eigens für die grundherrschaftlichen Beamten entworfenen Schema werden die zu beschreibenden Seelen zunächst nach fünf Alterskategorien aufgegliedert, die über 20 Jährigen werden weiters nach Familienstand unterschieden; alle diese Einteilungen sind nach Geschlechtern (Män:, Weibl:) getrennt. Für die böhmischen Länder ist nach demselben Schema über die Juden und Jüdinnen eine besondere Tabellam anzufertigen. Ihre Integration in eine Aufnahme der gesamten Bevölkerung ändert allerdings nichts an ihrem Sonderstatus; die Trennung in christliche und jüdische Seelen ist die fundamentalste, durch die theresianischen Seelenkonskriptionen produzierte wie bestätigte Differenz. Offiziell begründet wird die Vornahme der Seelenkonskription mit vielfältigen LLandes- mütterlichen: absichten. Da dazu in erster Linie die Einrichtung der Komplettierungsmannschaft gehört, sind diese nicht zwangsläufig im Sinne der Untertanen, weswegen die militärische Zielsetzung verschleiert wird. Dies soll gemäß der Hoffnung des Directoriums auch dadurch gelingen, dass nicht nur die Männer, sondern auch die Frauen in die Zählung aufgenommen werden: So wird die Einbeziehung der Frauen in die weltliche Zählung mit dem Argument gerechtfertigt, damit, wann selbe nur über das Männliche Geschlecht begehrt würde, darduch kein Eindruck einer bevorstehenden enrollirung entstehen möge. Noch allerdings sind die zu erhebenden Daten unvollständig, denn die bislang erlassenen Bestimmungen ordnen zwar die Zählung der Seelen, nicht aber der Häuser an; gemäß dem von Generalkriegskommissar Salburg verfassten Entwurf, der die Modalitäten der Komlettierungsmannschaft expliziert, ist aber auch das Wissen um die Zahl der Häuser unerlässlich, da die Repartition der zur Komplettierungsmannschaft zuzuteilenden Untertanen auf die einzelnen Länder jedes Orts nach denen bewohnten Häusern, folgbahr nach der wahren Beschaffenheit der population und daraus erhellenden realen existens deren Menschen erfolgen soll. Der Präsident der mährischen Repräsentation und Kammer, Baron Heinrich Cajetan Blümegen, greift dieses Projekt einer Häuserkonskription auf: Auf 130 Häuser soll demnach ein Rekrut gestellt werden, eine Zahl, die auch auf 150 erhöht werden kann, wenn die conscription deren Häusern mit aller vorsicht und verläßlichkeitgeschiehet. Diese Häuserkonskription, die zusätzlich zur Seelenbeschreibung vorzunehmen ist, sei durchzuführen noch bevor das neue Rekrutierungssystem den Ständen vorgelegt werde; wichtig sei, dass die Beschreibung eine gleiche und gemeine sei und sich nicht etwa ein Land im Gegensatz zu dem anderen verschonen könne. Die Beschreibung der Häuser ist demnach nötig, um die Repartition exakt durchführen zu können. Dazu muss jedoch erst einmal definiert werden, was unter einem Haus zu verstehen ist. Blümegen macht dazu Vorschläge: Zu erfassen seien alle Häuserln, und Chaluppen, sie mögen auf obrigkeitlichen oder unterthanigen Grund inn oder ausser einem Orth stehen, auch einem individuo oder der Gemeinde, oder der Obrigkeit selbsten, wie die Zinß-Häuseln, zugehörig, oder auch nur so genannte außgeding seyn. Auszunehmen seien einzig und allein die Herrschaftliche Schlösser, Mayerhöffe, Pfarretheyen, Schulen, Obrigkeitliche]. Bestand-Häuser, alsdann: Mühlen, LederHäuser, Baadaschen, Alaun, und Glaßhütten etl: und endtlichen jene herrschaftliche Wohnungen, wo obrigkeitliche Jäger, Binder, Traben, und derley herrschaftlich bediente die Wohnung haben, wie auch alle Juden-Häuser. Bei der Definition des Hauses im Sinne der Konskription wird demnach auf feudale Verhältnisse Rücksicht genommen: Die Wohnsitze der Grundherrschaften einschließlich ihres Personals sind ausgenommen, genauso wie jene Gebäude, die vorrangig als Arbeitsstätten dienen. Juden wiederum sind nicht militärpflichtig, weswegen ihre Häuser nicht erfasst werden. Die verfertigten Konskriptionen sind nach Vorstellung Blümegens von den grundherrschaftlichen Beamten binnen zwei Monaten einzubringen, ihre Richtigkeit soll mittels Eid belegt werden; für jedes verschwiegenes Häusel hätten die Beamten Strafe zu zahlen. Dass durch die Konskription beim Volck besonderes Aufsehen — Aufsicht — erweckt werde, befürchtet Blümegen nicht, da knapp vor ihr die schon geplante beschreibung deren Köpfen stattgefunden haben werde; um so getreuer und verläßlicher werde sie befolget werden, da denen Landes innwohnern die Ursach, das es nehml. wegen der Recroutirung geschehe, derzeit verborgen bleibet. Blümegens Vorschläge werden binnen kurzer Zeit umgesetzt, per Hofdekret vom 2. März 1754 wird die Häuserkonskription angeordnet, die insbesondere seine Formulierungen zur Definition des Hauses aufgreift. Wieder werden die grundherrschaftlichen Beamten mit dieser Aufgabe betraut; sie sollen gemäß dem beiliegenden Formular nicht nur die Zahl der Häuser pro Ort eruieren, sondern darüber hinaus für jedes Haus den Namen des Hauswir¬tes und seine Qualität, das heißt seine wirtschaftliche Stellung angeben. Die Wahrheit dieser Angaben, die im Gegensatz zur Seelenkonskription nicht durch geistliche Ergebnisse überprüft werden können, haben die Beamten zu beschwören; weiters wird die bereits Mitte Februar beschlossene Erhöhung des zeitlichen Abstands zwischen den Zählungen bestätigt: Statt jährlich sollen sie in Zukunft nur mehr alle drei Jahre stattfinden. Die Bestimmungen vom 13. Oktober 1753, 19. Jänner und 2. März 1754 setzen somit die geistlich-weltliche Doppelzählung in Gang. Belegstellen, die die Reaktion des Volcks auf die nun eingeführte Seelenkonskription dokumentieren, gibt es kaum; nur einmal heißt es, dass sie grosses aufsehen errege. Ausführlich behandelt werden in den Akten demgegenüber die geradezu klassischen Probleme, die die Durchführung der Seelen- und Häuserkonskription kennzeichnen: Unbotmäßige Zählorgane, unvollständige Ergebnisse, unterschiedliche Befolgung nicht klar verstandener Anweisungen, unklare Grenzen der Zählgebiete, Verzögerungen bei der Fertigstellung. So ist die Geistlichkeit keineswegs damit einverstanden, Handlangerdienste für die weltlichen Behörden zu leisten; in einer an Maria Theresia adressierten Stellungnahme meldet das Passauer Konsistorium massive Skepsis an: Würden die Schulmeister und Mesner, die bisher zu Ostern die Beichtregister verfassen, anlässlich dieser Aktion die Seelenbeschreibung durchführen, so sei nicht einzusehen, warum diese besser geeignet seien, das Werk vorzunehmen, als die grundherrschaftlichen Beamten. Sie besitzen nicht mehr Fähigkeit oder erkanntnüs der Sach als jene und sind auch nicht fleißiger als die Beamten. Sind also schon Schulmeister und Mesner ungeeignet, um wie viel mehr nicht die Pfarrer und Seelsorger: Solten aber die Pfarrer und Seelsorger selbsten hand anlegen, so müssten Majestät aber einsehen, daß diß keine sparta für einen Geistlichen seye: Schlicht unziemlich sei es für einen Geistlichen, wenn er zur Erlangung der nötigen Informationen alle Häuser durchlaufen, und alle winkl durchschliefen müsse. Dies geschähe zu Lasten des seinem Hirtenambts gebührenden ansehen und führe zur Verachtung seiner Priesterlichen Würde. Auch die Arbeitsüberlastung wird angeführt: Zur Osterzeit sei der Pfarrer ohnehin notorie mit arbeit überhäuffet und müsse neben seinen üblichen Funktionen in der Kirche die Beichte der Schuldigen anhören, die heilige Kommunion erteilen und die Jugend unterrichten, für die Mühe der Seelenbeschreibung bleibe da keine Zeit. Vor allem aber habe die Beschreibung keinen Zusammenhang mit dem gewöhnlichen Beich-Register und würde daher das argwohnisch-gemeine Volck, welchem alles, was nur neues obrigkeitlich vorgekehrt wird, verdächtig scheinet auf üble Gedanken wider die Seelsorger verfallen lassen: Sie, welche ihnen zum Trost seyn solten, würden sich in den Augen des Volcks zu außführung beschwär- licher absichten gebrauchen lassen und diße ihre absichten mit dem Vorwand der schuldigen betreibung des Kirchen-Gebotts von der österlichen comunion bemäntlen, und gleichsam unter der außspendung deren heiligsten geheimnüssen vergleisteren wollen. Die Kommunion würde somit zu einem Deckmantel für die Durchsetzung obrigkeitlicher Begehrlichkeiten herabgewürdigt werden; das für die Seelsorge höchst notwendige Vertrauen, welches die Geistlichkeit nur erhalten könne bei Reinigkeit ihrer Absichten, würde unweigerlich zerfallen. Nicht nur, dass das Vertrauen verloren ginge, würde sogar ärgernüs, ja offenbares odium bey dem Volckh wider ihre Seelsorger erwachsen. Der Passauer Klerus wehrt sich also dagegen, dass die Geistlichen am Land zu Ersatz-Beamten gemacht werden, die zu staatlichen Befehlsempfängern degradiert sind; das Ansehen der Geistlichkeit beim Volckh leide ohnehin schon durch die vielen vom Kreisamt ausgesandten Dekrete und Befehle, wodurch die Pfarrer den Herrschaftsbeamten und Dorfrichtern gleichgestellt würden. Scharfe Worte sind es, die gegen die Kreisämter in Stellung gebracht werden: Eine anmassende Jurisdiction würden sie über die Geistlichkeit ausüben und die Pfarrer mit ihren Verordnungen belästigen. Als weiteres Argument gegen die Heranziehung der Geistlichkeit zur Durchführung der Seelenbeschreibung wird angeführt, dass die Doppelgleisigkeit der Zählung — hie geistliche, da grundherrschaftliche Zählung — zwangläufig zu dihsensionen und Verbitterung zwischen Pfarrern und grundherrschaftlichen Beamten führen werde: Denn wenn die Ergebnisse der Tabellen nicht übereinstimmten, würde die eine Seite die andere eines Fehlers bezichtigen und in der Folge werde das Ordinariat mit dem weltlichen Gubernio in Zwist liegen. Zum Abschluss des Schreibens wird eindringlich an Maria Theresia appelliert: Gerade sie als eine von Gott erleuchte Monarchin werde doch einsehen, das das vom Volck in die Seelsorger gesetzte Vertrauen mit der erhaltung und fortpflanzung der wahren Religion eng verknüpft sei; Geistliche zur beabsichtigten Seelenbeschreibung heranzuziehen sei mit deren wohlanständigkeit, Priesterlichen Würde, ansehen, und vertrauen schlicht unvereinbar. In Olmütz wiederum lehnt es der Abt des Klosters Hradisch ab, sich der Seelenbeschreibung zu unterziehen; mehr noch, er verbietet einem unter seiner Obhut stehenden Pfarrer, die zu seiner Jurisdiktion zählenden weltlichen Personen zu konskribieren. Der Bischof von Olmütz goutiert dieses Verhalten keineswegs; es mache den Eindruck, so der Bischof, als wolle der Hradischer Abt mit denen LLandes-Fürstlichen Allergnädigsten Befehlen, und Einer hochlöbl: KayserKönigl Repraesentation Verordnungen nur sein Gespötte treiben. Dieser ungehorsamb ziele darauf ab, die doch zu beschleunigen anbefohlene Seelenbeschreibung zu verhindern; diese ausschweiffung gehe allzuweith, ihr seien ein für allemahl die behörige schrancken zu setzen. Schließlich zeigt sich der betreffende Abt aber doch einsichtig und trägt die fehlenden Ergebnisse nach. Probleme bereitet zuweilen auch die Definition des Hauses: So monieren die Beamten des Directoriums nach Einlangen der Länder-Endergebnisse, dass diese die Auszugshäuser nicht immer enthielten, was bei einer allfälligen Rekrutierung zu Ungerechtigkeiten führen würde, da dann die Repartition nicht gleichmäßig erfolgen könne; die Länderstellen müssen aufgefordert werden, die fehlenden Ergebnisse nachzuliefern. Von Bedeutung sind diese Auszugs- oder Ausgedinghäuser auch deswegen, weil in ihnen nicht nur die Ausgedinger, also die alten Ehepaare, leben, sondern zuweilen auch Zünsleuthe und vom Grund ganz separierte Familien, die unter der Rubrik Tag-Löhner ohne Grundstück einzutragen kommen. Keineswegs dürfen diese übersehen werden, insbesondere, da die Beschreibung auf eine Recrouten Gestellung abziele; die in den Ausgedinghäusern lebenden Taglöhner sind schließlich in der Lage, Recrouten mässige Kinder zu zeugen oder aber solche gezeigt zu haben. Mancherorts sind die Beamten auch zu eifrig, zählen Gebäude als Häuser, die in den Augen der Directoriums-Beamten keineswegs als soche zu gelten haben: Im Hradischen Kreis wird der Fall des gerade verstorbenen Ignatz Sablik, Amtsmann in Velehrad, aktenkundig; sein Vergehen bestand nach Ansicht seines Nachfolgers Wentzel Johann Smeykal darin, dass er bei der Beschreibung nur gahr zur genau undt Rigoros war, indem er den Begriff „Haus" viel zu großzügig verwendete: Er verstand darunter nicht nur Schupfen undt Cammer,; die sich gerade mal dadurch auszeichneten, dass sie Fenster und Türen besäßen, sondern auch alle in der Erdten gemachte Bettel-Baracken, Därr- und Preßheyser von wellchen bereiths schon ein- undt andere cassiret und evacuiret seindt. Auch schlechte Quartiers-Chaluppeln, die für die Unterbringung Invalider gedacht sind, zählte Sablik zu den Häusern, wie auch die Ausgeding Heysl- und Stübeln. Wenn in einem Gebäude — unter Ein Tach — sich mehrere Familien befanden, so wurde jede einzelne als eigenes Haus gerechnet. Für Sabliks Nachfolger ist dieser Zustand unhaltbar, da die Zahl der Häuser somit viel höher ausfällt, als sie in Wahrheith ist. Die Irrigen Heyseln, die doch vor keine Häuser angesehen werden können, sollen von der Gesamtzahl der Häuser abgezogen werden; die Produktion von Wahrheit stellt sich somit als Substraktionsvorgang dar. Nicht immer beachten die Beamten die zu erhebenden Kategorien; im Czaslauer Kreis in Böhmen ignoriert ein Beamter bei den unter 20jährigen die Unterscheidung nach dem Geschlecht, unter der Rubrik der 1—15 Jährigen setzt er nur weibliche, in der Rubrik der 15—20 Jährigen nur männliche Seelen ein, ein anderer wiederum führt die Dörfer der von ihm verwalteten Herrschaft nicht individualiter an. Eine weitere Fehlerquelle besteht darin, dass die Zählabschnitte nicht eindeutig festgelegt sind. Manche Beamte behelfen sich hierbei, indem sie Häuser, die alleine stehen, ohne dass sie einer territorialen Einheit zugerechnet werden können, als abseitig bezeichnen und wie in folgender Aufzählung eigens auflisten: So schickt der Znaimer Kreishauptmann in seiner Haupttabelle die Anzahl aller in gesamten hiercreysigen Herrschaften, Güttern, Städten Städlein, Märckten, Dorffschaften und abseithigen Häusern wohnenden freyen, und unterthänigen Christlichen (...) Seelen ein. Als besonderes Problem betrachtet der mährische Buchhalter den Umstand, dass die geistlichen Ergebnisse auch nach Schlesien gehörige Ortschaften beinhalten; er muss diese erst ausfündig machen und separiren, bevor er ein Endergebnis erstellen kann. Und schließlich sieht sich die Wiener Zentrale auch zu einem Mahnbrief wegen ausständiger Zählungsergebnisse veranlasst: Im Juli 1754 urgiert das Directorium die Ergebnisse von den Länderstellen in Böhmen, Steiermark, Kärnten, Krain und Tirol; im selben Schreiben wird angeordnet, dass im Falle eines Verdachts der Weglassung von Seelen und Häusern eine Spezial-Untersuchung vorzunehmen sei. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist das mährische Endergebnis bereits in Wien eingelangt; es wird dort als viel zu niedrig eingeschätzt, die Zahl der Seelen und Häuser ist nach Ansicht der Directoriums-Beamten unter der Wahrscheinlichkeit ausgefallen. Daher soll in jenen Orten, auf welche ein gegründeter Verdacht der nicht genuine eingereichten Fassion fallet,, obgenannte Spezial-Untersuchung durchgeführt werden. Knapp ein Jahr später wird von Wien aus eine solche Überprüfung nochmals angeordnet, diesmal auch für Böhmen; in der offiziellen Begründung dafür wird die Vermutung ausgesprochen, dass das ein oder andere Land, die ein oder andere Herrschaft bey der fürgewesten Häuser-Conscription sich gar sehr verschonet haben dörften. Die Konsequenz: Die Kreisämter haben nochmals die Konskriptionen einzubringen, und den nunmehr wahren Befund nach Wien einzusenden. Im Falle Mährens ist es die dortige Repräsentation und Kammer selbst, die das Ergebnis der Seelenbeschreibung in ihrem Land als unzuverlässig betrachtet. Ausgangspunkt dieser Einschätzung ist die Differenz zwischen weltlichem und geistlichem Ergebnis: Ersteres enthält um 94.540 Seelen weniger als letzteres; bei einer genaueren Betrachtung zeige sich, daß bald an einem Orth die Obrigkeit, bald im anderen die Geistlichkeit mehr, und weniger Seelen aufgezeichnet habe. Als eine der Ursachen für diese Ungenauigkeit benennt die mährische Repräsentation und Kammer den Umstand, dass die Erfassung der Seelen nicht namentlich erfolgt: Niemand sei mit nahmen benennet worden. Weiters habe die Geistlichkeit die Seelen nicht so ordentlich, wie die Dominia von Haus zu Haus beschrieben, sondern nur Ihre Tauff- und Sterbbücher zur hand genohmen. Dies aber habe den Calculum umso unverläßlicher gemachet, da dermaßen eine ganze Reihe von Seelen erfasst worden sei, die schon lange nicht mehr ansässig seien: All jene, die sich verlaufen haben, anderswo dienen, verstorben seien, Soldaten geworden seien, wurden durch die Geistlichkeit aufgeschrieben; Seelen also, die vielleicht schon verstorben oder verloschen seien, bevölkern die Konsignation, manche sogar zweifach, da eventuell auch jene in die Verzeichnisse aufgenommen wurden, die anderswo als an ihrem Geburtsort dienen. — Bemerkenswert an dieser Ursachenforschung ist, dass die mährische Repräsentation und Kammer nicht, wie sonst gemeinhin angenommen, die grundherrschaftliche Zählung als die ungenauere einstuft, sondern die geistliche. Die genannte Behörde unterlässt es nicht, der vorgesetzten Stelle einen Verbesserungsvorschlag zu unterbreiten: Gleich im nächsten Jahr solle eine neue Seelenbeschreibung vorgenommen werden, in der von dorf zu dorf alle Individua mit Ihren Nahmen specifice, auch zu welcher Herrschaft und Pfarrerey ein jeglicher Orth gehöre, angemercket werden sollen. Eine solche Beschreibung sei sicher sehr weitschichtig und werde der Geistlichkeit und den Grundherrschaften ungemeine mühe, und schreiberey verursachen; anders sei aber nie zu erreichen, daß die differenz zwischen denen geistlichen und weltlichen conscriptionen in das clare gebracht werde. Das Vertrauen in die erhobenen Daten ist also nicht groß, trotzdem wird aber in Wien aus den Einzelergebnissen ein Haupt-Summarium erstellt. Eine im Bestand der Hofkanzlei erhaltene Zusammenstellung gibt die Bevölkerungszahl der 1754 erfassten Länder, das heißt von Böhmen, Mähren, Schlesien, Ober- und Niederösterreich, Steiermark, Kärnten, Krain mit Görz und Gradiska, Tirol und Vorderösterreich mit 6,424.069 Seelen an; es handelt sich dabei um christliche Seelen, wohlgemerkt. Die Zahl der Juden in den böhmischen Ländern — sie beträgt 49.421 — wird zwar auf demselben Blatt verzeichnet, nicht aber hinzuaddiert, was mit den ebenfalls getrennt ausgewiesenen Ergebnissen für Tirol und Vorderösterreich sehr wohl geschieht. Die Summe der jüdischen und christlichen Seelen der konskribierten Länder hätte 6,473.490 ergeben. Was die Verwendung der Ergebnisse betrifft, so ist belegt, dass diese in den folgenden Jahren für militärische Zwecke herangezogen werden: 1755, als von den Ländern 6000 Rekruten benötigt werden, wird vom Directorium als Grundlage für die Berechnung des Verteilungsschlüssels sowohl die Zahl der Häuser als auch die Zahl der ledigen Männer im Alter von 20 bis 50 Jahren erwogen und schließlich die Häuserzahl verwendet: Pro 150 Häuser hätten die Länder — Böhmen, Mähren, Schlesien, Niederösterreich, Oberösterreich, Steiermark, Kärnten und Krain — einen Rekruten zu stellen, wobei von Maria Theresia in einer allerhöchsten Resolution betont wird, dass es sich dabei nur um ein probeweises Vorgehen handeln solle; jedoch werden auch während des Siebenjährigen Kriegs Rekrutenrepartitionen in Mähren und Schlesien nach der Zahl der Häuser vorgenommen. Da die Angaben zu den 1755 in den einzelnen Ländern erfassten Häusern bislang nicht veröffentlicht wurden, seien sie hier wiedergegeben: Tabelle 1: Häuserzahl 1755 Häuser Böhmen 312.210 Mähren 154.675 Schlesien 32.514 Niederösterreich 108.887 Oberösterreich 64.688 Steiermark 113.840 Kärnten 40.234 Krain 75.383 Summe 2,657.431 Für 1757 ist eine weitere Seelenbeschreibung geplant. Durchgeführt wird sie aber nur in wenigen Ausnahmefällen; vielleicht, weil die Verwaltung während des Siebenjährigen Kriegs wichtigere Aufgaben zu übernehmen hat, vielleicht aber auch, weil es von Wien aus keine nochmalige Erinnerung gibt. In Mähren jedenfalls entsinnen sich manche Kreishauptmänner ohne Aufforderung ihrer Pflicht, drei Jahre nach der ersten Volkszählung wieder eine solche durchzuführen, andere wiederum schicken nach Ermahnung durch die Landesstelle die Kreisergebnisse ein; als letztes wird im Februar 1758 das Olmützer Ergebnis an den Buchhalter der mährischen Repräsentation und Kammer weitergegeben; es ist mir nicht bekannt, ob daraus ein Gesamtergebnis erstellt wird und ob dieses überhaupt nach Wien geschickt wird. Manche Kreise schicken auch für die Jahre 1758 und 1759 Tabellen ein, und im Jahr 1760 kann Buchhalter Joseph Ignaz Saska aus den eingelangten Ergebnissen zwei Haupttabellen — eine für die christlichen, die andere für die jüdischen Seelen — erstellen. Diese Tabellen werden durch die mährische Repräsentation und Kammer im August 1760 an das Directorium in Wien gesendet, in dessen Beständen sie sich aber nicht erhalten zu haben scheinen. Auf Böhmen beschränkt bleibt eine 1760 durchgeführte Häuserbeschreibung. Diese wird nicht von Wien aus, sondern von den böhmischen Ständen verlangt; sie halten eine solche neuerliche Beschreibung für notwendig, um Ungerechtigkeiten bei der Repartition der Rekruten zu vermeiden. Im Mai ergeht das entsprechende Zirkular von der böhmischen Repräsentation und Kammer an die einzelnen Kreise, im Oktober 1760 langen die letzten Ergebnisse ein. Von zentraler Stelle aus wird erst wieder im April 1761 eine weltliche Beschreibung angeordnet, die sich von der vorangegangenen nicht viel unterscheidet: Wieder ist das Kreisamt die Behörde, an die die Berichte abzuliefern sind; die Häuser und Seelen sind nun nicht mehr in getrennte Formulare einzutragen, sondern in ein gemeinsames. Neu sind auch eine Klassifikation der Ortschaften in vier Kategorien (große Städte, kleine Städte, Märkte sowie Dörfer), sowie die Erhebung der Zahl der Familien. An die Genauigkeit der Zählung werden keine hohen Anforderungen gestellt, im entsprechenden Hofdekret wird nur verlangt anzugeben, me hoch man ungefähr die Zahl deren Familien, und Seelen rechne. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, ist das Ergebnis dementsprechend ungenau; die Directorial- Buchhalter geben das Endergebnis mit 5,551.089 Seelen an und berechnen, dass gegenüber 1754 um 872.980 Menschen weniger erfasst sind. Die Landesstellen in Vorderösterreich, Oberösterreich und Tirol vergessen überhaupt darauf, die Zahl der Familien zu erheben, wobei zumindest von Oberösterreich aus die entsprechende Zahl nachgereicht wird. Die Beamten geben auch Ursachen für die massive Abnahme des Ergebnisses an: Die Rekrutierung der jungen Burschen zum Kriegsdienst beziehungsweise deren Flucht vor ebendieser Rekrutierung sowie die durch das Militär in Böhmen eingeschleppten epidemischen Krankheiten seien dafür verantwortlich zu machen. I.2.2. Hohe Ansprüche in einem Jahrzehnt der Statistik: Die Reform von 1762 Die Mängel der bisher stattgefundenen Zählungen bleiben den Beamten und kaiserlichen Räten selbstverständlich nicht verborgen, und so wird eine umfassende Reform der Seelenkonskription beschlossen. Mit Datum vom 24. April 1762 wird eine neue Seelenzählung befohlen, das Hofdekret ist diesmal in scharfen Ton gehalten: Für die Ungenauigkeit der letzen Zählung — die doch bereits im Vorhinein sanktioniert wurde! — werden entweder eine gefliessentlįiche]. vertuschung oder sträfliche. Nachläßigkeit deren Beamten, oder ein verweißliches Übersehen verantwortlich gemacht. Ab sofort sollen die Zählungen jährlich stattfinden; die Zählung soll nun wieder zweigleisig geschehen, von weltlichen (d.h. grundherrschaftlichen) und geistlichen Behörden. Für die nun wieder vorgenommene geistliche Beschreibung wird ein neues Formular verwendet; diesem dienen jene preußischen Tabellen zum Vorbild, die in der seit Juni 1760 im Zuge des Siebenjährigen Krieges von österreichischen Militärs besetzten Grafschaft Glatz vorgefunden werden. Die Kriegsbeute besteht demnach nicht nur in der Artillerie und Munition, die in der dortigen Festung vorgefunden werden, sondern auch in statistischem Wissen: Im Jänner 1762 schickt der habsburgische Repräsentant in Glatz, Baron Astfeld, an die Hofkanzlei die in Preußen jährlich verlangten Familientabellen, eine Tabelle über den Zustand des platten Landes in Glatz sowie eine von den Pfarrern erstellte Consignation über die Geburten, Todesfälle und Eheschließungen im Zeitraum von Advent 1760 bis Advent 1761, die auch ein Summarium der in Glatz lebenden Seelen — 70.010 — beinhaltet. In Wien werden die von Astfeld eingeschickten Tabellen genau begutachtet; die Beamten der Hofkanzlei stellen fest, dass künftig zu überlegen kommen wird, in wie weit man davon in denen übrigen Erblanden einen Gebrauch zu machen gedenke. Nicht zuletzt die Tabelle der Geborenen und Verstorbenen verdienet (...) eine besondere attention; sollte in der Habsburgermonarchie eine vergleichbare Tabelle erwünscht sein, so könte diese Tabella zum Muster gebrauchet werden, womit aber bis zum Kriegsende zu warten sei. Zum Einsatz kommt die Tabelle aber schon zuvor: Ohne Änderung wird das Schema übernommen und als für alle zu konskribierenden Ländern verpflichtend vorgeschrieben. In ihm sind die Namen der Pfarren und ihrer Filialen, die jeweils nach Geschlechter geordneten Zahlen der Geborenen, Gestorbenen, Beichtleute sowie der noch nicht zur Beichte zugelassenen Kinder von der Taufe an genauso einzutragen wie die Zahl der Eheschließungen und die Gesamtzahl der vorgefundenen Seelen. Das Schema für die weltliche Beschreibung wird wenig später, am 22. Mai 1762, erlassen; dieses ist in den jeweiligen Hauptstädten zu drucken, damit die gedruckten Exemplare den Grundherrschaften zum Ausfüllen zugeschickt werden können. Auch eine Frist für die Einsendung der Ergebnisse wird festgelegt: Bis zum 15. Jänner des nächsten Jahrs sollen die ausgefüllten Tabellen in Wien eingelangt sein. Insbesondere der Umstand, dass die grundherrschaftlichen Beamten vorgedruckte Formulare übermittelt bekommen, in die sie dann ortschaften- und häuserweise die Subjekte einzutragen haben, ist hervorzuheben; die „Formatierung" der Aufnahmebögen kann somit zentral erfolgen und ist damit nicht mehr von den Schreib- und Linierungsfertigkeiten der Beamten in den Ländern abhängig. Zumindest eine Aktenpassage scheint allerdings nahezulegen, dass diese Bestimmung nicht immer befolgt wird: Der Znaimer Kreishauptmann berichtet, dass in den eingeschickten Tabellen viele Fehler vorkommen würden und begründet dies damit, dass die Beamten die einzelnen Kategorien unterschiedlich ausdeuten würden; viel besser sei es, gedrukte, und respectu derer zweifelhaften Columnis wohl expliarte formularien unentgeldlich an die jeweiligen Behörden auszuteilen. Im Vergleich zu den früheren Formularen ist das von den grundherrschaftlichen Beamten nun zu verwendende Schema recht umfangreich: Geographische bzw. verwaltungstechnische Einheiten (Herrschaften und Güter, große/kleine Städte, Märkte, Dörfer, Häuser, Klöster) und Familien (diese unterteilt in behauste und unbehauste) sollen genauso wie die Subjekte erfasst werden, die zum einen nach Stand, zum anderen nach Alter und Familienstand gezählt werden. Zusätzlich wird auch noch das Zugvieh in die Zählung miteinbezogen. Bemerkenswert an dem Formular für die weltliche Zählung ist zum einen, dass es die Kategorie des Geschlechts nicht kennt: Die Alterskategorien sind überhaupt nicht nach Geschlechtem zu trennen und bei den Standeskategorien ist das Geschlecht der in den Summen vereinten Menschen nur in Ausnahmefällen explizit angegeben, dann nämlich, wenn es sich um weltliche Priester oder um Closterfrauen handelte. Erst im September 1763 wird die Trennung nach Geschlechtern wieder eingeführt; nach dem Unterschied des alters soll nun auch das männlich- und weibliche Geschlecht in denen fünf Abtheilungen von einander unterschieden werden. Dies wird von den Beamten der Hofkanzlei für notwendig erachtet, um, wo es um einen Ausz{ug der Re}crouten zu thun ist, {den gefälli}gen Gebrauch mache{n zu können}. — Auch in den 1760er Jahren wünschen die Hofstellen demnach Seelenzählungen, die für militärische Zwecke verwendbar sind; für alle theresianischen Volkszählungen gilt, dass sie nicht zuletzt aus militärischen Gründen durchgeführt werden. Auffällig ist weiters die detaillierte Erfassung der Geistlichkeit in einem von grundherrschaftlichen Beamten auszufüllenden Formular. Es liegt nahe, diesen Umstand als Vorspiel zu den zukünftigen Klosteraufhebungen und Pfarrregulierungen zu werten, und diese Annahme wird unter anderem durch die Debatten in der Staatswirtschaftsdeputation bestätigt. Deren Mitglieder diskutieren sehr ausführlich das böhmische Zählungsergebnis vom Jahr 1768: Die Zahl der darin ausgewiesenen 2.451 Weltgeistlichen wird selbst unter der Annahme, daß alle Pfarrer wären, als für die Seelsorge in 11140 Dörfern, 294 Märckten, 225 kleinen und 35 grossen Städten zu wenig eingeschätzt, während für die 3690 Religiosen und 592 Klosterfrauen, die nur in einem Orte beysammen leben, und wenn sie an geistlichen Verrichtungen zum Theil nehmen, solches ausser ihrer eigentlichen Bestimmung thun, das Gegenteil behauptet wird: Sie wären schlicht zuviel.244 Was die Erstellung des Endergebnisses von der 1762 angeordneten Zählung betrifft, so wird sich diese weit über den anvisierten Termin Mitte Jänner 1763 hinauszögern; bis Juli 1763 liegen der Hofkanzlei nur für fünf Länder Ergebnisse vor, nämlich für Böhmen, Mähren, Schlesien, Kärnten und Krain. Die einsendenden Behörden, die die Ergebnisse weiterleiten, melden massive Bedenken gegenüber der Exaktheit der Ergebnisse an: Der Brünner Kreishauptmann muss berichten, dass die wenigsten der bei ihm eingelangten Seelenbeschreibungen nach dem vorgeschriebenen Formular abgefasst worden seien; so confus, und seichte seien sie verabfasset (...), daß solche, nicht nur ohnnutz, seien, sondern darüber hinaus nochmals erstellt werden müssten.246 In Böhmen rechtfertigt die Prager jüdische Gemeinde die sich bei der Erfassung ihrer Mitglieder ergebende Verzögerung zum einen damit, dass sie die Formulare erst sehr spät zugestellt bekommen hätten; weiters seien die meisten Mitglieder unfähig, sich in die Formulare einzutragen, weswegen es notwendig gewesen sei, dass zwey Geschwohrne teutschschreibern von Haus zu Haus selbsten herumb gehen, um die angetroffenen Personen in die Tabellen einzutragen. Weillen aber die Contribuenten bey Tag nicht anzutreffen gewesen seien, müssen die Zählorgane zur Nachtszeit arbeiten, was die Fertigstellung noch weiter verzögert. Als das böhmische Gubernium im März 1763 das böhmische Endergebnis nach Wien einschickt, bezeichnet es dieses als sehr unver{lässlich}: Vermutlich hätten einige Ortschaften angenommen, dass mit der Seelenkonskription eine neue Steuer eingeführt werden solle und daher ungenaue Angaben gemacht. Die schlesische Repräsentation und Kammer wiederum betrachtet das geistliche Ergebnis mit skeptischem Blick: Dieses sei von der Geistlichkeit vor allem auf Grundlage der Kirchenbücher erstellt worden, woraus einige Discrepanz (...) entspringen dürfte, denn vermutlich seien von Seiten der Gemeinden und der Wirtschaftsbeamten jene nicht bemerkt worden, die entwichen oder zum Militär abgegeben worden seien; auch jene, die auf Wanderung oder in anderen Diensten befindlich seien, würden somit trotz Abwesenheit in den Verzeichnissen aufscheinen. Und schließlich seien in manchen Orten nur die untertänigen Insassen angegeben worden. Auch die oberösterreichische Landeshauptmannschaft bezeichnet das für 1762 zustande gebrachte Ergebnis als sehr unzuverlässig, wofür die heurigen sehr starcken Durchmarchen verantwortlich gemacht werden. Seitens der Hofkanzlei werden solche Berichte naheliegenderweise nicht mit Freude vernommen; deren Beamte halten es für unumgänglich, dass die diesfalls noch etwa existierende widrige Vorurtheile denen Leuthen benommen werden. Folglich wird den Länderstellen verordnet, den untergeordneten Behörden ernstlich. einzubinden, daß sie denen Leuthen alle etwaige widrige Vorurtheile benehmen sollen. Bis November 1763 sind schließlich alle Ergebnisse bis auf jene für Tirol und Vorderösterreich in Wien eingetroffen, und es wird eine von Hofbuchhalter Joseph Ignaz Stadler unterzeichnete Summarische Haupt-Tabella für den 1762 erfassten Bevölkerungsstand erstellt; im Vergleich zu 1761 kann zwar eine leichte Erhöhung der Bevölkerungszahl festgestellt werden, doch ist den Behörden nur zu bewusst, dass die Ergebnisse alles andere als exakt sind: In einzelnen Ländern differieren die Ergebnisse der weltlichen Zählung von denen der nun wieder durchgeführten geistlichen Konskription um bis zu 31%. Es wundert demnach nicht, dass die Ergebnisse nach ihrem bekannt werden auf Skepsis stoßen; als sie dem Staatsrat, jenem erst 1761 geschaffenen Beratungsgremium, zu dessen Aufgabe es nicht zuletzt zählt, die Länder der Monarchie volkreich und wohlhabend zu machen, vorgelegt werden, gibt es heftige Debatten über ihre Verwendbarkeit. Staatsrat Anton Maria Freiherr Stupan von Ehrenstein bezweifelt gar, dass mit solchen Tabellen ein Statt zu machen seye. In der Folge wird das Formular für die weltliche Zählung modifiziert, die grundherrschaftlichen Beamten haben nun nicht nur die Altersgruppen nach dem Geschlecht aufzuschlüsseln, sondern auch die Zahl der Geborenen, Gestorbenen, der Eheschließungen und der Zu- und Abgewanderten zu erheben. Verbindlich vorgeschrieben ist das neue Formular für die Zählungen ab 1764, doch wird dies nicht immer beachtet. So muss die Hofrechenkammer der Hofkanzlei mitteilen, dass das oberösterreichische Endergebnis für 1767 nach dem alten Schema verfasst ist und darin das männliche und weibliche Geschlecht nicht unterschieden, sondern die Anzahl beeder Geschlechter zusammengesetzt ist. Für die Jahre ab 1763 sind keine Hauptsummarien für die Ergebnisse der Seelenkonskription überliefert; ihre Erstellung scheint angesichts der massiven Probleme, die sich bei der Zählung ergeben, gescheitert zu sein. Zwar laufen verschiedentlich Ergebnisse von einzelnen Ländern ein, doch geschieht dies unregelmäßig und die Resultate sind oft unvollständig; die gravierenden Unterschiede zwischen geistlicher und weltlicher Zählung bestätigen die Behörden in dieser Annahme. Für Böhmen differieren die beiden Zählungen 1763 um mehr als 270.000 Seelen, 1766 um knapp mehr als 200.000; im Jahr darauf beträgt die Differenz 190.409, was die Buchhalterei dadurch erklärt, dass es keinen einheitlichen Stichtag der Erfassung gibt, sondern die Bevölkerungsaufnahmen von verschiedenen datis stammen. Dringlich ergehen darauf die Appelle des böhmischen Guberniums an die Kreise, auf dass nur ja kein Orth, wan auch nur eine einzige Seele alda existiren solte, von solcher Seelen Conscription ausgeschlossen werde, umb damit dereinst eine vollkommene Seelen Conscription im Vorschein kommen möge — geradezu flehentliche Bitten, die nur wenig Effekt haben, denn auch die für 1769 zustandegebrachten Ergebnisse differieren erheblich, das Ergebnis der geistlichen Seelenbeschreibung übertrifft das weltliche Ergebnis um 75.257 Seelen. Erklärt wird dies von der Buchhalterei mit der Begründung, dass die geistliche Seelenbeschreibung auch die neugeborenen Kinder erfasse, während in der weltlichen Beschreibung die Kinder erst ab einem Alter von einem Jahr in die Tabellen eingetragen seien.263 Verantwortlich für all diese Misserfolge wird auch die Hofkanzlei gemacht, deren Kanzler Chotek die mangelnde Aufsicht über die Konskription vorgeworfen wird. Ähnlich wie später bei der Einführung des Konskriptions- und Werbbezirkssystems wird ihm zur Last gelegt, mehr als Interessensvertreter der Stände als des Staates zu agieren. Süffisant erwähnt Freiherr von Borie im Staatsrat, dass es nicht einmal auf den Besitzungen des Hofkanzlers mit rechten Dinge zugehe: Ein grundherrschaftlicher Beamter habe die Zahl der dort lebenden Menschen bewusst zu niedrig angegeben, 1.000 Seelen habe er demnach verschwiegen. Dabei ist die Aufmerksamkeit, die Seelenkonskriptionen und ihre Mängel in den 1760er Jahren in Regierungskreisen auf sich ziehen, enorm; ganz gleich, ob es sich um die bereits erwähnten Staatsräte Anton Maria Freiherr Stupan von Ehrenstein oder Egid Valentin Felix Freiherr von Borie, den Hofrechenkammerbeamten Mathias Puechberg, Hofrechenkammerpräsident Ludwig Graf von Zinzendorf, den Vorsitzenden der Hofkommission in Extrasteuersachen Graf Johann Balthasar von Wilczek , Staatskanzler Kaunitz, Hofkriegsratspräsident Lacy, die Kaiserin oder ihren Mitregenten handelt, sie alle schalten sich in die Diskussion um den Nutzen und die Methoden der Erhebungen ein. Der Staat müsse um den wahren Bestand seiner innerlichen Kräften Bescheid wissen, eine rechte Seelen-Beschreibung sei der Haubt Grund einer guten Landesverfassung und Staats-Würtschaft[ gleichsam in einem Spigel müsse alles übersehen werden können, so lautet der einhellige Tenor. Ganz besonders intensiv beschäftigt sich der böhmische Gubernialrat Josef Freiherr von Ceschi mit den Konskriptionen, denn das Geschäft der Bevölkerung ist in einem Lande ohnstrittig das vornehmste; jährliche Betrachtungen verdient es, die aber eine ächte und genaue Beschreibung zum Grunde haben müssen; alle anderen, die nur obenhin verfaßt sind, dienen zu keinem Endzweck und verursachen nur schädliche Irrungen, die nicht anderst als einem Lande zu Last fallen können. Ausführlich analysiert er das für 1768 in Böhmen erzielte Ergebnis, vergleicht dieses mit Ergebnissen aus früheren Jahren und berechnet den fünfjährigen Durchschnitt der Heirats- und Sterbeziffern: Schon der Umstand, dass 1764 in Böhmen 1126 Herrschaften, 1768 aber 1161 erfasst sind, ist für ihn eine erste Probe der Unrichtigkeit dieser Beschreibungen, genauso wie der Unterschied in der Zahl der erfassten Dörfer, Märkte und Städte; die von ihm errechnete Bevölkerungszahl von circa 2,2 Millionen EinwohnerInnen betrachtet er als für die Größe des Landes zu gering. Ceschis Augenmerk richtet sich dabei nicht nur auf die Bevölkerungszählungen, sondern auch auf die Kommerzial- und Manufakturtabellen: Diese allein seien nicht ausreichend, es bräuchte detaillierte Verzeichnisse der jährlichen Exporte und Importe, da nur auf dieser Grundlage ernstzunehmende wirtschaftspolitische Maßnahmen getroffen werden könnten; ohne diese müsse man so zu sagen nicht anders als blind zu Werke gehen und könne nur mit zitternder Hand die Feder ergreifen. Ein eigener Abschnitt seines aufschlussreichen Berichts widmet sich den in Böhmen wohnenden Juden: Schon aus Rücksicht auf Handel und Steuereinnahmen seien diese geduldet und könnten daher nicht abgeschaffet werden; sie müssten als Mitglieder des Staats angesehen werden und seien auf Grund ihrer Contribution keineswegs als unnütze Geschöpfe zu betrachten. Beamten, die sich für die Tabellen und ihre Verwendung nicht gleichermaßen erwärmen können, wird dieses Interesse ausdrücklich befohlen; ein Hofdekret an die Länderstellen ordnet an, dass die Populations-, Manufaktur- und Kommerzialtabellen unter allen und jeden Mitgliedern der Gubernien und Landeshauptmannschaften zirkulieren sollen. Zugleich steht aber außer Zweifel, dass diese Tabellen zu den Arcana des Staates gehören; die Zirkulation ist erwünscht, doch soll sie kontrolliert erfolgen: Abhandlungen, Verordnungen und Expeditionen, die die Landesverfassung oder die Schwäche und Stärke des Staats betreffen, dürfen nur jenen Personen zum Abschreiben anvertraut werden, die in wirklichen Kaiserlichen Königlichen Pflichten stehen. Nur befugten Beamten darf demnach Einsicht in die Tabellen gegeben werden. So fällt es dem britischen Gesandten zum Wiener Hof, David Murray Lord of Stormont, keineswegs leicht, als er 1765 versucht, Informationen über die Habsburgermonarchie einzuziehen. In seinem Bericht an den Außenminister Augustus Henry FitzRoy Duke of Grafton muss er erwähnen, dass es ihm nicht gelungen ist, für die Länder Vorderösterreich, Krain, Görz sowie für das Litorale Angaben über die Bevölkerungszahl zu bekommen; für Oberösterreich und Tirol kann er nur Schätzungen anführen. Die Zahlen, die er für Böhmen, Mähren, Schlesien, Niederösterreich, Steiermark und Kärnten angibt, stammen aus verschiedenen Jahren (mal 1762, mal 1763) und liegen zumeist höher als die für diese Länder überlieferten Zählungsergebnisse; nur im Fall der Steiermark lässt sich eine Übereinstimmung feststellen: Im lastyear, also 1764, hätte die Zahl der dort lebenden Menschen 495.514 betragen; diese Zahl entspricht exakt jenem Ergebnis, dass dort 1762 ermittelt wurde. Stormont ist Vertreter eines Staates, gegen den sich die Habsburgermonarchie wenige Jahre zuvor mit der französischen Regierung verbündete; dies mag mit ein Faktor sein, warum ihm die Zahlenangaben nicht exakt übermittelt werden. Doch in der Praxis ist es nicht einmal für staatliche Stellen der Habsburgermonarchie selbstverständlich, in Zählungsergebnisse Einsicht zu bekommen. Dies gilt insbesondere dann, wenn die Ergebnisse zur Berechnung von Steuern verwendet werden sollen: Als das böhmische Gubernium durch die Hofkanzlei im April 1770 angewiesen wird, der böhmischen Bancogefällenadministration die im September des letzten Jahres fertiggestellten Populationstabellen von 1768 nach Herrschaften und Städten gegliedert auszuhändigen, wird dies zunächst einmal von Seiten des Guberniums verweigert: Zu ungenau seien diese Tabellen verfasst, und Ziel der Bancogefällenadministration sei nur die Erhöhung des Fleischkreuzers. Die Hofkanzlei beharrt auf ihrem Beschluss, woraufhin Ende Juni 1770 die Bancogefällenadministration die summarischen Kreisergebnisse zur Verfügung gestellt bekommt. Der Hofkriegsrat hat demgegenüber keine Probleme, sich Einblick in die Tabellen zu verschaffen: Als 1769 die Ergebnisse einer tirolerischen Häuserbeschreibung im Staatsrat diskutiert werden, fällt der Beschluss, Meinem Hof-Kriegsrat eine Abschrift mitzutheilen. Auch die böhmischen Ergebnisse von 1768 sind ungesäumt dem Hofkriegsrat mitzutheilen; dieser wird in der Folge das Zahlenmaterial unter anderem dazu verwenden, die Eventualitäten einer Befreiung der herrschaftlichen Beamten und Dienstboten vom Militärdienst zu diskutieren. Die durch die Konskriptionen erstellten Tabellen werden somit, wenn auch mit Mühen, innerhalb der Verwaltung verwendet; mit ihren rein quantitativen Angaben sind die Beamten der Hofkanzlei aber unzufrieden: Es reiche nicht allein, die Populationstabellen eingesendet zu bekommen, sondern es wäre günstig, solche mit nüzlichen, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Verbesserung der Cultur und Industrie, mithin Vermehrung der Population, bethätigenden Anmerckungen zu begleiten. Die Kaiserin schließt sich diesen Forderungen an: Die Hofkanzlei solle den Tabellen betrachtungen, die sich aus dieser combination des ganzen ergeben sowie nutzliche verbesserungsvorschläge beilegen. Auch der Gubernialrat Ceschi will sich mit Zahlen alleine nicht zufrieden geben: Jährlich sollen die Kreisärzte Berichte über die gesundheitliche Lage der Bevölkerung verfassen und darin unter anderem die Qualität der Luft und die Ursachen der Sterblichkeit vermerken; des weiteren hätten die Magistrate und Wirtschaftsämter anlässlich der Einschickung der Seelenbeschreibung unter anderem zu berichten, aus welchen Gründen die Bevölkerung zu- oder abgenommen habe und wie es um Ackerbau und Viehzucht bestellt sei. Die Kreisämter wiederum sollten Vorschläge machen, auf was art denen sich am tag legenden gebrechen abgeholfen werden könnte. Wiederholt werden Untersuchungen dieser Art angeordnet und auch durchgeführt; so wird 1765 von Wien aus für Böhmen die Abhaltung einer Enquete veranlasst. Auffällig daran ist die etwas wirr und unsystematisch erscheinende Abfolge der Fragen, die nicht etwa Punkt für Punkt einzeln aufgelistet sind, sondern stakkatoartig unmittelbar aufeinander folgen: Was kann getan werden, um den Konsum inländischer Waren in Böhmen zu befördern? Könnte nicht zu anlockung der fremden kundgetan werden, dass diese nach ihrer Ansiedlung für 10 Jahre von jeglicher Contribution befreit seien? Wie könnte der Gebrauch der deutschen Sprache vermehrt werden? Wie der Bergbau verbessert, der Getreideexport befördert, die Spinnerei erweitert und die Bevölkerung vermehrt? Nicht wirtschaftspolitische, sondern militärische Zwecke hat eine als Landesbeschreibung bzw. LandesConsription titulierte Erfassungsaktion, die Anfang 1769 zumindest in der Steiermark durchgeführt wird: Hierbei werden vom Militär unter anderem die Anzahl der in den Häusern befindlichen Zimmer erfasst, woraus geschlossen werden darf, dass diese Beschreibung vorrangig dem Zwecke der Militäreinquartierung dienen soll. Auch die Schlösser werden von dieser Visitation nicht ausgenommen, was auf Protest von manchem Grundherr stößt; als das Schloss der Herrschaft Frauenthall beschrieben wird, kommt es zu nicht näher ausgeführten Excesen. Offiziell eingestellt werden die 1762 begonnenen weltlichen und geistlichen Zählungen im September 1770, als die nach neuer Form durchzuführende Konskription schon angelaufen ist. In seiner Resolution betont Joseph II., dass eine zweite Beschreibung auf die vorige ganz unverläßliche Art nicht vonnöthen sei; bereits einige Jahre zuvor, 1767, vertritt er diese Auffassung. Sowohl geistliche als weltliche Obrigkeiten hätten die Tabellen mit wenig Verlässigkeit verfasset; sein Fazit lautet: Die wircklich existirende SeelenBeschreibungen zeigen durch ihre Ungleichheit, wie wenig man daraus Staat machen könne. Abgeschlossen wird dieses Kapitel in der Buchhalterei der Hofkanzlei: Dort erstellen die Beamten ad Statum notitiae aus den über die Jahre hindurch eingelangten Länderergebnissen eine Haupttabelle. Demnach beträgt die Anzahl der Seelen in denen letzteren Jahren in den betreffenden Ländern wahlweise 5,230.748 (nach Stand) oder 5,897.745 (nach Alter). I.2.3. Schuldensteuer und Hausnummerierung Wenn auch einer der Hauptzwecke der Seelenzählungen militärischer Natur ist, bedienen sie auch fiskalische Interessen; die Begehrlichkeit nach Zahlenmaterial über die in den Ländern der Monarchie lebenden Menschen wird noch verstärkt, als 1763 eine neue Steuer eingeführt wird, die sogenannte Schuldensteuer. Dabei handelt es sich um eine Kopfsteuer, die zur Begleichung der durch den Siebenjährigen Krieg noch gestiegenen Staatsschulden dienen soll. Für die Einhebung dieser Steuer — sie erfolgt durch staatliche Behörden — ist eine eigene, von der Seelenkonskription unabhängige, aber ebenfalls von grundherrschaftlichen Beamten durchzuführende Bevölkerungsfeststellung — eine sogenannte Fassion — vonnöten. Die Bevölkerung wird nach dem Kriterium des jährlichen Einkommens in zwölf — später vierundzwanzig — Klassen eingeteilt; innerhalb dieser Klassen wird nur zwischen Kindern und Erwachsenen unterschieden. Für letztere ist ein jährlich zu bezahlender, je nach ihrer Klasse unterschiedlich hoher Betrag vorgeschrieben. So mühsam und aufwendig die Anlegung dieser Fassion auch ist, es kommt doch ein Ergebnis zu Stande: Demnach beläuft sich die Summe der Personen und Kinder in den Ländern, wo die Schuldensteuer eingeführt ist — Böhmen, Mähren, Schlesien, Nieder- und Oberösterreich, Steiermark, Kärnten, Krain, Görz und Gradiska — 1764 auf 5,518.459. Das Ergebnis für Wien samt Vorstädten wird extra ausgewiesen: 99.614 Erwachsene, 46.854 Kinder, zusammen 146.468. Tabelle 2: Ergebnisse der Schuldensteuerfassion 1764294 Personen Kinder Summarium Böhmen 1,174.444 924.784 2,099.228 Mähren 525.379 429.046 954.425 Schlesien 98.984 68.214 167.198 Niederösterreich 468.562 325.425 793.987 Oberösterreich 230.551 143.425 373.976 Steiermark 326.451 202.516 528.967 Kärnten 186.713 83.167 269.880 Krain 129.775 120.000 249.775 Görz und Gradiska 34.566 46.457 81.023 Summe 3,175.425 2,343.034 5,518.459 Die Höhe der eingenommenen Steuern bleibt allerdings weit unter den erhofften 2 Millionen Gulden, was noch 1764 die Hofkammer dazu veranlasst, die Zuverlässigkeit der Fassion zu überprüfen. Dies geschieht, indem die Ergebnisse dieser Erhebung mit denen von 1754 und 1762 verglichen werden; das Interesse gilt dabei unter anderem dem Verhältnis der ledigen zu den verheirateten Personen wie dem der Kinder zu den Verheirateten sowie den Erwachsenen. Aus dem Umstand, dass die Seelenkonskription von 1762 nicht nur gegenüber der von 1754, sondern auch gegenüber der Schuldensteuerfassion von 1764 viel geringer ausgefallen ist, schließen die Beamten, dass erstere keinesweges zur Richtschnur genommen werden könne, da sie offensichtlich unrichtig sei. Für die weitergehenden Überlegungen seien daher nur die Ergebnisse von 1754 und 1764 in Betracht zu ziehen; hierbei fällt den Beamten zunächst einmal auf, dass 1764 weniger Seelen gezählt wurden: Das Ergebnis dieses Jahrs fiel für die böhmischen und österreichischen Länder mit Ausnahme Tirols und Vorderösterreichs — diese werden nicht berücksichtigt, da dort die Schuldensteuer nicht eingeführt ist — mit 5,518.459 um 220.867 geringer aus als die 1754 gezählten 5,739.326 Seelen. Die einzelnen Länderergebnisse differieren dabei allerdings erheblich: In den böhmischen Ländern wurden 1764 mehr Seelen als 1754 gezählt, während in den österreichischen Ländern die Ergebnisse von 1764 geringer ausfallen. Auch aus diesem Unterschied wissen die Hofkanzleibeamten einen Schluss zu ziehen: Insbesondere in den böhmischen Ländern sei wegen des Siebenjährigen Krieges, der Rekrutenstellungen und Epidemien im Zeitraum von 1754 bis 1764 mit einer Verminderung der Bevölkerung zu rechnen; wenn nun 1764 ebendort eine höhere Anzahl erfasst worden sei, dann dienet folglich dieses Factum vielmehr zu einem offenbaren Beweise, daß in gedachten Böhmischen Erblanden die SeelenConscription von 1754, ungeachtet sich solche viel verläßlicher als die von 1762 abgefaßet findet, keinesweges mit der gehörigen vollständigen Richtigkeit vorgenommen, sondern in solcher annoch eine Menge von Seelen verschwiegen worden. Die Zählung von 1754 gilt also als die bislang akkurateste — in den Worten des Hofrechenkammerpräsidenten Ludwig von Zinzendorf: der verläßlichsten so bisher verfaßet worden — wird trotzdem aber als unzuverlässig bezeichnet: Auch in ihr wurden dem Staat Seelen vorenthalten. Diese verschwiegene Anzahl beläuft sich nach der Schätzung der Hofkanzlei allein für die österreichischen Länder auf nicht weniger als 700.000 Seelen; in Anbetracht der durch die Schuldensteuer zu erzielenden Einnahmen sei es daher weniger nötig, die Steuer zu erhöhen, als vielmehr die Erfassung der steuerzahlenden Personen zu optimieren: Es wäre schon ein Erfolg, gelänge es, bei der Fassion von 1765 den Stand von 1754 zu erreichen, was bedeutete, um circa eine halbe Million mehr Seelen zu erfassen.298 Um dies zu erreichen, wird folgende Vorgangsweise vorgeschlagen: Insbesondere in jenen Ländern, wo 1764 im Vergleich zu 1754 am wenigsten Seelen erfasst worden seien, das heißt in Niederösterreich, Steiermark und Krain, sollen Untersuchungskommissionen die einzelnen Detailergebnisse genau überprüfen und mit jenen von 1754 vergleichen; sollten sie bei den Ergebnissen einer Herrschaft, Stadt oder eines Markts auf eine besonders große Differenz stoßen, sei mit der grösten Strenge und sorgfältigsten Vorsorge eine Lokalvisitation in dem betreffenden Ort durchzuführen. Bey würklich befundener Verschweigung sei nicht nur gegen die verschwiegenen Contribuenten selbst, sondern auch gegen die Stadtmagistrate, herrschaftlichen Beamte oder die Herrschaften selbst mit den im Schuldensteuerpatent vorgesehenen Strafen ohne alle Nachsicht vorzugehen. Die Hofkanzleibeamten setzen vor allem auf die abschreckende Wirkung solcher Strafen, weswegen möglichst noch vor der nächsten Fassion von 1765 einige Exempel einer würklichen Bestrafung vorhanden seyn sollen: Durch solche würde ein großes Aufsehen erweket werden und die conscribirende Stadt-Magistrate und herrschaftliche Beamte, zu Verfaßung und Einreichung richtigerer Fassionen und Beschreibungen veranlasset.299 Die Finanzstellen stimmen dieser Vorgangsweise zu: Unbotmäßiges Verhalten bei der Schuldensteuerfassion soll unter Bestrafung gestellt werden; dies ist öffentlich zu verkünden, damit das publicum in eine Sorg, und Aufsehen versetzet, einfolgsam zu künftigen richtigeren Fahsionirungen eingeleitet werde. All diesen Bestimmungen zum Trotz steigen aber auch 1765 die durch die Schuldensteuer erzielten Einnahmen nicht, sondern sinken gar; insbesondere werden in Böhmen weniger Menschen als 1764 erfasst, was nach Ansicht der Hofkammer nur darin begründet liegen könne, daß eine beträchtliche Anzahl deren Inwohnern in denen Häusern und die Hauser selbsten verschwiegen worden. Was tun, um dies zu vermeiden? Die Hofkammer weiß einen Weg, um der verschwiegenen Seelen habhaft zu werden: Die Einführung der Hausnummerierung. Wann die Haußer sammentl: numeret würden so könnte die Fassio einer DorfsObrigkeit zur Controle der GrundObrigkeitlichen: Fassion, und vice versa dienend1 Hausnummern sind das geeignete Mittel, die Unterschlagung von einmal in einem Haus aufgefundenen Seelen zu verhindern; nur zu gut wissen die Hofkammerbeamten, dass dies nicht nur für die Steuereintreibung nützlich ist: Auch für die Militäreinquartierung und die Rekrutierung stelle die Hausnummerierung eine Erleichterung dar. Im Oktober 1766 teilt die Hofkammer erstmals der Hofkanzlei ihr Ansinnen mit; die Beamten letzterer Behörde, ihnen voran Hofkanzler Chotek, sprechen sich massiv gegen die vorgeschlagene Hausnummerierung, die von einer umfangreichen Befragungsaktion flankiert sein soll, aus: Sie würde die Besorgnus verborgener Absichten erwecken, mithin die ohnedem etwas niedergeschlagenen Gemüther deren Unterthanen noch mehreres unterdrücken; kein Vorteil sei dadurch zu erwarten, nur Confusionen würden daraus erwachsen. Gewiss, in großen Städten und Ortschaften werde sich die Nummerierung schon leicht bewirken lassen, nicht aber am Land, wie zum Beispiel in Innerösterreich, wo der größte Theil deren Unterthanen in einzelen zerstreuten, und sehr auseinander gelegenen Häusern wohne, viele noch dazu in hochen, zu Winters-Zeit unaccehsiblen Gebürgen; da die Dorfrichter und Amtleute zumeist weder des Lesens noch des Schreibens fähig seien, müsste die Arbeit durch die Grundherrschaften durchgeführt werden, was diesen grosse Beschwerlichkeit und Unkösten brächte. Kurz: Die Hofkanzlei agiert einmal mehr als Fürsprecherin der Stände und will diesen Unannehmlichkeiten ersparen; überhaupt müssten erst Berichte von den einzelnen Länderstellen eingeholt werden, bevor die neuen Maßnahmen durchgeführt werden könnten, ein Vorschlag, der wohl in erster Linie als Kunstgriff der Dilation zu werten ist. Da die Hofkammerbeamten aber auf der Hausnummerierung beharren, wird die Angelegenheit der Staatsspitze vorgelegt: In ihrer Resolution schließt sich Maria Theresia weitgehend der Position der Hofkanzlei an: Die Hausnummerierung würde die Schuldensteuer dem Publico nur noch mehr gehässig machen; wenn sie aber doch thunlich und ersprießlich sei, dann müsse sie unabhängig von der Steuereinhebung als Policey-Anordnung erlassen werden. Vorläufig seien aber noch die Stellungnahmen der Länder zu dieser Angelegenheit einzuholen. Umgehend werden darauf von den Länderstellen diese Berichte abgefordert: Ihnen wird die Absicht mitgeteilt, dass alle Häuser, sowohl in Städten, Märkten und Dörfern, als auch in zerstreuten Orten, ingleichen alle Gebäude, worinnen Partheyen wohnen, oder wohnen könnten, nicht minder die Thürme, und andere Gemeind Gebäude in Städten oder Märkten und in Dörfern die Halter-Wacht und Gemeindhäuser, auf denen Land-Güttern aber die Tafern- und Herrschaftliche Zins-Häuser der Ordnung nach numeriret, und nach ihren numeris beschrieben werden sollen, ein in mehreren auswärtigen Staaten schon eingeführtes Werk. Warum die Hausnummerierung eingeführt werden soll, wird kaum verraten; Erwähnung findet nur, dass diese in ńelerley Weege für den Dienst dero Majestät nuzbar und ersprießlich und vor allem dem Polizęy{wesen} dienlich sei. Die Länderstellen hätten ihre Meinung vernehmen zu lassen, ob und mit welcher Modalität eine solche Nummerierung und Beschreibung durchzuführen wäre. Eine Vielzahl von Berichten wird in Folge dieser Anordnung verfertigt, faszinierende Dokumente, die zuweilen recht detailliert auf die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten eingehen, die Häuser zu nummerieren; im Falle des Olmützer Kreises in Mähren liegen gar 48 von den Magistraten und Ortsvorstehern verfasste Stellungnahmen vor, da der dortige Kreishauptmann die Anfrage an die Städte und Dörfer weiterleitet. Manche dieser Berichte erwähnen bereits bestehende Hausnummerierungen, wobei diese allerdings nicht immer alle Häuser des jeweiligen Orts betreffen; darüber hinaus werden darunter auch Verzeichnisse verstanden, in denen Häusern Nummern zugeordnet sind, ohne dass letztere an den Häusern selbst angebracht sind. So wird für Wien angemerkt, dass dort die zur gemeinen Stadt dienstbare Häuser in und vor der Stadt (...) allschon anno 1749 et 1759 mit eigenen numeris bemerket worden seien, wobei dies nach den einzeln Gezirken geschehen sein soll. Leider ist der entsprechende Bericht nicht ausführlicher; insbesondere erwähnt er nicht, ob die Nummern auch an den Häusern angebracht sind — dies ist wohl eher unwahrscheinlich — und in welche Verzeichnisse sie Eingang finden. Aus Mähren berichtet wiederum der Amtmann der Herrschaft Goldenstein, dass in den zur Herrschaft gehörigen Dörfern die Hausnummerierung bereits seit 1759 eingeführt ist. Auch die Grundbücher und das Urbarium seien danach eingerichtet, was zum Vorteil hätte, dass sobald nunmehr etwas zum Nachschlagen kommt, der vormahlig mühsamen Nachsuch- und Nachschlagung vorgebogen wird. Andere Berichte erwähnen, dass zwar nicht die Häuser, dafür aber die Gründe nummeriert in den Grundbüchern eingetragen seien: So betont der Amtsmann der Herrschaft Schebettau den Nutzen, den die Untertanen verspühren, da die dorffschaftsGründe in den Grund-Büchern nicht minder andere Contracten, und Kaufs-Instrumenta eingetragen, und numeriret sich befünden; auch bei den zum Olmützer Kloster Santa Clara gehörigen Besitzungen sind alle Gründe nach denen Numeris ingrossiret (...), jedoch die Hayser, und Gründe bishero auswerths nicht numeriret. Aus manchen für Mähren vorliegenden Berichten geht eindeutig hervor, dass an den Wänden der Häuser Nummern angebracht sind, wie zum Beispiel in Brünn, wo seit 1744 alle in der Stadt befindlichen Häuser mit blechernen Numeris beschrieben sind; als Nummerierungseinheit dienen dort die Stadtviertel. In Olmütz sind die Häuser mit Blechl nummeriert, des weiteren sind die Nummern in Gerichtsbüchern und Verträgen verzeichnet; der dortige Magistrat befürchtet daher, dass eine neuerliche Nummerierung zurgrösten Confusion, sonderlich der Posteritat führen würde. Aus der Stadt Schönberg wiederum wird gemeldet, dass das dort einquartierte Militär die Häuser wegen der öfteren Umwechslung selbst nummeriert habe; eine weitergehende Verwendung erführen aber die Nummern nicht, weil zumindest nach Ansicht der Stadtverwaltung aus deme weder Vortheil noch bessere Ordnung erwüchse. Auch in Altstadt ist die Hausnummerierung bereits vorhanden: Wann immer ein Haus verkauft wird, was selten vorkommt, wird dieses mit dem beschlagenen Numero in das Kauf- und Verkaufsbuch eingetragen. Die Hausnummerierung beschränkt sich dabei in Mähren nicht nur auf Städte, denn die Herrschaft Ullersdorf berichtet, dass dort die Hausnummerierung auch in den Dörfern bereits eingeführt ist: Die Nummer ist im Kataster und in den herrschaftlichen Grundbüchern angeführt und darüber hinaus ist auch die Zahl an denen Häusern aufgeschrieben. — Es ist mir nicht bekannt, ob die hier für Mähren erwähnten Hausnummerierungen auf eine zentrale Anordnung zurückgehen. Ein im Brünner Stadtarchiv befindliches Dokument erwähnt, dass schon vor der Seelenbeschreibung von 1754 in den königlichen Städten Mährens aus gelegenheit der Militar-Cahsarnen und angemeinten Feuer-Schadens Societaet die Häuser konskribiert werden; es wäre nicht ausgeschlossen, dass im Zuge dieser Aktion auch Hausnummerierungen durchgeführt werden, dienen dafür doch Militäreinquartierung und Feuerversicherung oftmals als Anlässe. Expliziter Widerstand gegen die Einführung der Hausnummerierung kommt aus Böhmen, der Steiermark sowie aus Görz und Gradiska. In Böhmen sind es die Stände, die besonders ausführlich gegen die geplante Neuerung Einspruch erheben: Zwar könne die beabsichtigte Einrichtung als ersprießlich und vortheilhaft angesehen werden, wenn es darum ginge, die Militäreinquartierung zu erleichtern oder aber verdächtige Personen schneller aufzufinden, doch hätten in den Städten die Häuser doch ohnehin Namen, die durch Schilder angezeigt würden. Insbesondere was die Militäreinquartierung beträfe, so stünden dem Soldaten ohnehin in jedem Ort von der jeweiligen Obrigkeit eigens abgestellte Personen zur Verfügung, die ihm die benöthigte Quartiers von Haus auszeigen ein folglich: solchergestalt dem Soldaten von aller Beschwerlichkeit sein Quartier sich erst mit viellen Nachfragen suchen zu müssen gäntzlichen entheben. Sollten die Militärs etwa beabsichtigen, sich ohne Zwischenschaltung des Publici (...) selbst zu bequartiren, würde dies nur zu vielen unordnungen führen, zu beschwerden ohne zahl, ja sogar zum betrüblichsten Untergang des armen Contribuenten. — Den Ständen ist demnach nur zu bewusst, dass die Hausnummern bei lokalen Amtsträgern vorhandenes Orientierungswissen ersetzen können; sie fürchten — durchaus zu Recht —, dass Soldaten, die sich mit Hilfe der Hausnummern orientieren können, keine ständische Unterstützung beim Aufsuchen der zugewiesenen Unterkunft brauchen und in der Folge eine allenfalls vorhandene Mitsprache der Stände bei Angelegenheiten der Einquartierung ausgeschaltet wird. Darüber hinaus spreche, so die Stände in ihrer Stellungnahme, auch der Umstand gegen die Nummerierung, dass diese beim Gemeinen Volck ein starkes aufsehen und vielen ungleichen Eindruck erregen würde; viele Bürger und Bauern könnten sich dazu veranlasst sehen, ihre Gebäude bei allfälligen Beschreibungen nicht anzuführen beziehungsweise zu bauen angefangene Häuser eingehen zu lassen, wodurch die Population aus Mangl allen fälligen Unterkommens in das Stöken gerathen würde. Selbst die allgemeine Sicherheit sehen die Stände im Falle einer erfolgten Hausnummerierung bedroht: Sie befürchten, dass die niedergeschriebenen Ergebnisse einer solchen Hauser Numerir und Conscribirung denen benachbarten Mächten und Staaten durch verschiedene heimliche Kunstgriefe dereinst in die hände gelangen konnten; im Kriegsfall, bei einem etwaigen Durchmarsch feindlicher Truppen könnten diese aus der Hausnummerierung einen Vorteil ziehen und durch genau Wissenschaft aller Häuser ihre Dispositiones zum ohnersetzlichen Schaden aller Landesbewohner durchführen. Düstere, beinahe apokalyptische Zukunftsaussichten sind es, die von den Ständen im Falle der erfolgten Nummerierung prophezeit werden und die vom böhmischen Gubernium nach Wien weitergeleitet werden, ohne dass dieses dem ständischen Schreckensszenario viel entgegenzusetzen hat. Auch in der Steiermark verwehren sich die Stände gegen die Nummerierung: Unendliche Mühe, Beschwerden, und namhafte Unkosten würde sie verursachen, die innerösterreichische Regierung pflichtet dem bei. Detto die Landeshauptmannschaft von Görz und Gradiska: Sie hält die Hausnummerierung für nicht wohl thunlich; die Häuser im Gebirge seien entlegen und zerstreuet, ohnehin handle es sich dabei mehr um elende Hütten und Stahlungen als Häuser. Diese zu beschreiben lohnt die Mühe nicht. Die Mehrzahl der befragten Behörden hat jedoch nichts gegen die angetragene Neuerung einzuwenden und findet verschiedene Gelegenheiten, bei denen die Hausnummerierung angewendet werden könnte; wenn das Wirtschaftsamt der Herrschaft Eullenberg feststellt, dass es gänzlich ohnwissend sei, ob dempublico was nutzliches hieraus anzuhoffen seye, so befindet es sich mit dieser Position in der Minderheit. Mehrere Beamte heben als positiv hervor, dass der Zugriff auf die Häuser und auf einzelne Personen erleichtert werde. Der Amtsmann der zu Olmütz gelegenen Güter des Kartäuserklosters hält die Hausnummerierung gerade deswegen für ersprießlich: Beim Suchen eines Hauses reiche alleine die benennung des Numeri; ohne vieles nachfragen könne der Locus Quaestio- nis, praetensionis, possessionis, aut servitutis pp ausfündig gemachet werden. Auch der Bürgermeister der Stadt Hoff in Mähren sieht den Nutzen der Hausnummerierung darin, das man um desto eher, wann diese Numerirung geschehen solte, eines jeden seinen statum aufforschen kunte. Die Stadtverwaltung von Hohenstadt teilt diese Sichtweise: Mit Hilfe der Hausnummern ginge dem publico der Vortheyl zu, daß dardurch gantz leicht der Besitzer ausfündig gemacht werden könne. Ebenfalls als ersprießlich wird die Hausnummerierung vom Bürgermeister der mährischen Römerstadt bezeichnet: Mit ihrer Hilfe könnte die Ordnung sowohl der Städte, als auch in denen Grundbüchern conserviret werden; am Lande würde sie die Einquartierung der Miliz erleichtern und könnte zur ersparnuß vielen umweegen beitragen. Der Oberamtmann zu Janowitz wiederum erhofft sich von der Nummerierung eine gute Ordnung in denen Grundt und Stadtl Büchern. Einen zusätzlichen positiven Aspekt der Nummerierung erwähnt der Wirtschaftsinspektor der Herrschaft Ullersdorf, denn sie ermöglicht das Zurechtfinden im Dickicht der homonymen Namen: Immer wieder komme es zu dificultaeten, wenn zwei oder sogar mehrere Bauern denselben Vor- und Zunamen führen. In so einem Fall ließe sich mit Hilfe der Hausnummer erkennen, welcher nun der Gesuchte sei. Kategorie:Aufsätze Kategorie:Artikeldatenbank